


［團兵］浪花逆行

by Hermia_Aot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermia_Aot/pseuds/Hermia_Aot
Summary: 他像浪花一樣因風吹拂而前行，太陽在落下，他卻在後退，又退回海中。同時向前又被地心引力往後拉，匍匐在地面上前進後退，逐漸在海洋邊緣迷失了自我。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri, エルリ, 團兵 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *原作軸  
> *有點(非常)沉悶  
> *瑪利亞奪還戰之後，艾爾文不會出現，但真的是團兵  
> *團兵是已經在一起的戀人關係  
> *幾乎都是利利跟韓吉  
> *劇情哪裡有BUG的話請多包涵...  
> *我會強行給他HE，因為團兵必須HE  
> *記念137發個文 還沒寫完 更得很慢  
> *AO3初投非常緊張!

§１§

團長辦公室和從前沒有太大的差異。  
韓吉過去也屬於時常出入這間辦公室的人之一，大致上什麼東西放哪──與公事有關係的──他幾乎和艾爾文一樣清楚，至於最熟悉這個空間每一個角落的人並非房間的前主人，而是利威爾。  
艾爾文作為團長時，多數的時間幾乎都在這間辦公室裡完成除了睡覺及出差以外所有事情，而韓吉則仍習慣在他小小的研究小屋內。  
韓吉花了三秒鐘掃完眼前的公文一秒鐘在紙張右下簽上全名，閉上酸澀的眼睛，將來自中央的公文放置左手混雜著凌亂與整齊的紙張堆上。  
她望向窗邊試圖提振疲勞的精神。  
「......」  
利威爾窩在書櫃旁的單人沙發上以W的形狀靠著兩側的扶手，閉著眼，看來睡的正沉。  
自從他們得知世界的真相後忙得不可開交，似乎從那時起利威爾睡在床上的時間和睡在椅子上的時間比例大幅下降，凡她在團長辦公室時利威爾幾乎都縮在那張椅子上睡覺。  
曾建議對方「還是好好躺在床上吧？」，結果換來老戰友難得欲言又止的複雜眼神，直到對方喝完湯後才緩緩開口：睡不著。躺在床上的話，幾乎睡不著。  
利威爾還簡短地說明平均幾天在床上睡覺可以睡著幾小時，但沒一次能成功一覺到天亮。  
他們和104期的小朋友們因為這段動盪得難以形容的局勢，距離感大幅地拉近許多，但在私人情感上，他們內心明白，他們只剩彼此了。  
在接受了利威爾睡在椅子上更能好好休息這個事實以後韓吉就不再對老友說什麼，並不著痕跡地延長自己待在團長辦公室的時間；也可以說，事情多到她難以忍受，偶爾還會湧起把利威爾搖醒並邀請他加入簽公文大業的衝動。  
但想著利威爾已經復則幾乎所有與士兵相關的業務──從訓練、編排、分隊、任命、包含書寫通知書，總之除了戰術安排以外的事都由他經手。

但除了公務分配以外更令她擔心的是對方的精神狀態。

「臭四眼，有在聽嗎？。」  
軍旅生涯十幾年的他們已經習慣許許多多的分離，不過度壓抑自己的情感、也不過度外放，維持在中間才能更好調適自己，踏著穩健步伐的繼承遺志。  
能活到現在代表他們驍勇善戰，並直面死亡，韓吉清楚利威爾並不是自欺欺人的類型，因此她最近時常對對方所說的話感到毛骨悚然。  
「喂，你那什麼眼神。」  
「......」  
「...嘖，難道我又？」  
韓吉細不可聞的嘆了口氣，頭疼的想揉揉太陽穴，又在利威爾的視線下硬生生停住。  
「艾倫看來想在戴巴演講的時候引起混亂，我們再行動，支援現場、帶走艾倫跟吉克。」  
韓吉攤開一張幾乎揉爛的紙條，統整上頭的訊息跟對面的人講。這張紙條的內容她已經看了無數次，和阿爾敏翻來覆去對現況作分析和行動預測，始終得不出比上述更好的結論。  
「那就這樣做，妳休息下我們晚飯後再來做具體的部屬。」  
「好。」

利威爾又窩回窗邊的沙發，抱著從十三任團長的衣櫃裡順來的斗篷。  
在說明下次行動之前利威爾對她說的話還深深烙印在腦海中，見對方已經再次閉上眼才使勁揉揉太陽穴，緩解內心的不安和幾乎化成實體的頭痛。  
利威爾說，艾爾文說今晚啟程準備到瑪雷，在「祭典」前和戴巴碰面，作為初次的會面。之後看瑪雷的局勢和艾倫回報的消息直接進行談判。看兩方是合作，還是發展成互相牽制，未知數的部份就先不贅述。  
和過往一樣，沒有解釋、沒有理由，簡單明瞭。  
彷彿利威爾只是在走廊上巧遇韓吉，普通的對他傳達艾爾文的指示。  
根據她個人的推測和利威爾偶爾透露的內容，似乎是利威爾的夢境同時與現實接軌，差異在於夢境中艾爾文仍然存在，甚至和他們淺談手邊的工作和情勢。在利威爾的腦中艾爾文從來都沒有死去。  
第一次是什麼時候？韓吉已經忘了。  
他只記得大約三年前的某天下午，利威爾對他說「艾爾文找你。」，神色自若。  
而她看著老友，無法從對方一如往常的面無表情中讀出些什麼不尋常的訊息，僵硬地回答「好，晚餐後我去找你們。」她知道，大多時候利威爾會待在團長辦公室，無聊地翻翻書、或例行打掃工作、和艾爾文一起批公文，甚至在作戰後書寫大部分的死亡通知書。  
她曾經對著要一同回房休息的兩人揶揄過「利威爾兵長，您真是我們艾爾文團長優秀的秘書，史密斯夫人。」然後被痛揍一頓。  
韓吉突然有些懷念過去被痛揍的時光。

＊

利威爾的這個問題除了讓她頭痛以外，並沒有實質影響到他們的生活。  
那天她如約，晚飯後敲了敲門——利威爾原本就不常睡在自己房間，艾爾文過世後乾脆將他自己房內所剩不多的東西收拾收拾，直接進駐艾爾文的房間。  
對方似乎剛寫完澡，韓吉進入房內時利威爾的髮尖還滴著水，她開口，看著對方困惑的眼睛，又把嘴巴閉上。  
這太愚蠢了。  
韓吉覺得自己像條茫然的魚，無意義地開合嘴巴，她垂下肩膀，走向他現在身邊僅剩的夥伴。  
「你下午的時候說『艾爾文找我』，這事你記得嗎？」  
他們只有彼此了。  
韓吉想，如果不和對方坦誠以對，那他們就真的什麼都沒有了。  
「⋯⋯」  
她似乎更能讀懂利威爾的表情，至於是因為對方情緒波動比之前更大，還是她真的更了解利威爾？不得而知。  
「艾爾文已經死了，你知道的。」  
利威爾能夠面對自己，更重要的是，這可能是一個隱患。而現在他們走在砲火最前端，無法容忍任何一點對自己的未知數。  
利威爾拿起肩上的毛巾擦了擦頭髮，指向書櫃旁的小沙發意示她坐。  
「我知道。」他轉身給自己倒了杯水猛地灌入喉中，連乾了兩杯才跟著坐下。  
「我知道你知道。」  
「我不知道我會這樣。」  
「現在你知道了。」  
令人窒息的沈默瀰漫在房內，作為與利威爾熟識的老戰友，她鮮少有這種經驗。過去許多夥伴化為墓碑時都沒有如此令她感到如此壓抑，她害怕自己說錯話，也害怕自己對摯友有所隱瞞。  
害怕對方再次受傷這種事竟被排在考慮之外，可能因為他們太習慣受傷，像吃飯喝水一樣，導致產生了受傷不會痛的錯覺。  
「這會造成什麼影響嗎？」  
韓吉放鬆身體任由自己攤在沙發上，先釐清已知情報後再繼續進行討論，這是只剩他們兩人後漸漸養成的習慣。  
『不能因為彼此心知肚明而不開口，要是其實我們想的不一樣呢？』追悼會後他們看著彼此的眼睛，想著逝去的戰友和必須面對的未知，韓吉說，話還是說出來更好。  
利威爾看著韓吉，過往對於新鮮事物充滿好奇閃閃發光的眼神被現實磨礪得沉穩，除了已經做好面對殘酷未來的決心以外，還有難以言語的無奈。她對他的理解並不比艾爾文少，但在一個新的階段，她仍擔憂自己不夠了解對方，所以他們需要將一切都說出來，才能扶持彼此帶領眾人。  
利威爾沒有回答，以眼神表示同意——這似乎就是所謂的「不說出口」，他開口回答了聲好，思緒卻飄回過去。  
自己似乎挺少對艾爾文說「愛」，那麼艾爾文是真的能夠理解他的嗎？  
一直以來堅定不移的默契突然被現實打碎，艾爾文應該是明白的吧？但利威爾永遠不會知道了，艾爾文究竟知不知道自己對他不僅僅是「喜歡」，而是能囊括一切的「愛」，是指超越情愛的那種，哦、他難以組織文字來形容這一切，算了。  
問題回到荒誕的夢境事件「這會不會造成影響」上。韓吉皺起眉頭思索，最後只說了「還需要時間觀察。」  
「好。如果有下次妳再提醒我。」利威爾點點沙發扶手表示結束話題，用眼神目送韓吉離開他的房間。

後來經過事實證明，這對他們的生活沒有實質的影響。  
兵團中能與他熟識到直接轉達艾爾文命令的人本就相當少，所以後來他還好幾次又提起「艾爾文說」及「艾爾文剛才⋯」的對象都是韓吉，而她也只是冷靜地回答「艾爾文不在了」，他們的話題還能繼續下去。  
而從追悼會後就不再踏入墓園的利威爾又開始走到那一方方的墓碑和墓土之間，好似彌補中間這麼長一段時間的缺席，幾乎每周都會去拜訪過去時常慰問的部下們，以及那個缺少右手的人──為了提醒自己，夢中的艾爾文終究只存在夢中。  
再後來，韓吉一個眼神他就明白自己又說了過時的話。而她若在人前提起的話則稱之為「你的小毛病」。  
這樣的事情竟也發生了一年有餘，這多到數不清的話語已融入他們的生活。韓吉認為這是艾爾文跟著利威爾的關係，雖然不信什麼超自然力量，但擁有這點浪漫的想像還是可以的。  
「什麼浪漫，死了就給我趕緊投胎，搞得我跟鬼附身似的。」  
韓吉搖搖手指露出欠揍的微笑回答「投胎也是超自然想像的一種，不要否定我們未知的可能性陷入邏輯誤區。」  
利威爾差點當場掰斷那根手指。

韓吉吃痛的握住差點斷掉的手指笑中帶淚，他們還有力氣開玩笑真是太好了，雖然手指真的好痛。


	2. Chapter 2

§２§

原以為這真的只是一個小毛病，直到某次利威爾對著坐在辦公室內辦公的自己開了個令她笑不出來的玩笑。

「我真沒想到妳想當團長。」  
利威爾用手將瀏海向上梳，久未修剪的頭髮平時幾乎遮住大部分的臉，她看著對方比自己還要白的皮膚想，彷彿標本一樣慘白。  
「吃力不討好，跟討厭的豬玀應酬。我以為妳一輩子都想在你的豬窩度過。」  
豬窩大概是指研究小屋。韓吉不知道該回「其實我也不想」還是「我知道」，最後只乾巴巴的說「是啊，體會到艾爾文的偉大。」  
他不會拿「團長」這件事開玩笑，看來是把她錯認為坐在艾爾文的椅子上了，真是天大的誤解。現在這可是她的椅子，儘管椅子的所有權根本不重要。  
利威爾沒有說下去，韓吉抬頭時他又睡著了。  
「⋯⋯」  
利威爾最近越來越常提起奇怪的話題，但神奇的是，這一切又都與他們的生活不衝突。他仍舊是那個人類最強，接受新的裝備，工作、訓練、少量必要的交際、戰鬥，融入新的多元社會似乎頗為順利。  
但一股違和感始終揮之不去，韓吉將手邊的部署圖捲起來收好邊思索，所謂奇怪的話，她對於利威爾偶爾冒出的與過去的話題感到煩惱，彷彿⋯彷彿利威爾腦中的時間在倒流。  
睡眠時間平均三點五個小時的利威爾兵長，現在只要在團長辦公室的椅子上就會睡著，但本人表示睡眠時間並沒有增加，不懂韓吉在問什麼狗屁問題。  
「但我平均在辦公室內的時間就超過四小時了。」  
兩人走在長廊上，準備去訓練場看看。  
「然後？」  
「加上你晚上的睡眠時間起碼有八小時。」  
聽見外頭訓練場的叫嚷，利威爾轉動了下肩膀也活動活動筋骨。  
「什麼鬼，妳想說我在妳辦公的時候睡懶覺嗎？」  
「不，你睡覺無所謂。問題是你真的睡著了。」韓吉覺得事情奇幻了起來，比牆外的新科技還要魔幻：「而且每次醒來都對我報告你夢見啥。」  
「啊？」  
他們停下腳步，距離外頭的吆喝聲差不到十公尺，聲音卻逐漸消失在聽覺裡。  
「我還在對妳說什麼艾爾文活著的鬼話？」  
「不要這麼說。」韓吉冷下臉，拒絕對方嘲諷式的說法。但無助於現況，那個冷靜自持的士兵長的靈魂似乎一片片被帶走，她阻止不了黑髮男人強硬而愈趨自暴自棄的言語：「我比誰都清楚他不會回來了，他不在了，死了，殉職了，斷了手還——」  
「利威爾，不要這麼說！」  
「對妳，我不需要自欺欺人——」  
「那麼你對自己也——」  
「韓吉！妳可以每天提醒我艾爾文他媽的已經掛了！以免我又對妳說那些莫名奇妙的鬼話！」  
兩人面色鐵青，不自覺提高的音量在離其他部下那麼近的地方爆發，這是吵架嗎？韓吉全身肌肉緊繃呼吸急促，利威爾尖銳的話語穿透耳膜，利威爾的情況他一直都知道，因為不影響生活便沒有過度干涉。好友一直都愛用粗俗的字眼或嘲笑的語氣與人溝通，唯獨不會用這樣的話語談論艾爾文。他是不是病了？會不會從此無法從那場血腥的作戰裡走出來？時間停留在過去？  
利威爾表情陰沈地抽了抽嘴角，他們竟跟小鬼一樣在公開場合大小聲！調查兵團團長和兵長在吵架，為了前任團長殉職的話題。搞不好明天就會成為別人的談資，韓吉突然覺得想哭。  
「⋯我們需要冷靜一下，看看這件事有沒有什麼解決方案。」她低聲說道，混雜疲憊的嘆息。  
「⋯⋯嗯。」利威爾強迫自己深呼吸試圖平靜突然激動起來的情緒，此刻胸口發悶，不舒服的咬咬牙。  
「如果你不介意，我可以和阿爾敏說嗎？」  
他們的互動又回到日常，還是如此溫和有禮的狀態才是非日常，她也已經分不清了。  
「⋯⋯隨妳。」  
她想起過去偶爾被揍的日子，好吧，現在這麼正經交談的他們才是中邪的那個。  
韓吉抹抹臉目送利威爾朝著他們走來的方向又走了回去，如果是幾年前，他可能會裝備立體機動裝置跑去訓練場的後山飛一會，活動身體之餘發洩過多的精力，而現在，她一點也不明白他要去哪。  
只聽到對方離去前迴盪在走廊輕聲的「抱歉」。

無力。  
擁有人類最強之稱的阿克曼現在只覺得自己全身無力。  
大腿以下幾乎沒有感覺，沈重的抬不動，彷彿砍殺巨人三天三夜那樣的疲憊，但他還是走著，走在筆直的廊道間。  
他想見到艾爾文。每當他這麼想的時候就真的可以見到他，這件事不說韓吉，他自己都覺得自己精神有問題。  
他並沒有逃避艾爾文的死，如同過去他未曾逃避法蘭和伊莎貝爾的離去一樣。  
利威爾疾走往馬廄的路上邊思考，或許像韓吉所說，他遇上了所謂的超自然現象，而艾爾文對他太好──或許對於留下他而心懷愧疚──所以才能在想念艾爾文時對方便出現在他身邊，過著與現實無異的生活。  
但這一切都無法被證實。崇尚科學的韓吉即使解剖他也沒辦法證明這荒謬的──夢，他們暫時稱之為夢，究竟是來自自己的幻想，還是死去的埃爾文真的、真的存在。  
他不知道哪個比較好，也或許兩個都不好，因為代表他可能是個神經病。  
利威爾已經替自己想好未來可能會聽到的流言蜚語：調查兵團的那個兵長自從前團長殉職後就變成一個更加乖僻的傢伙，除此之外還有妄想癖，可能是因為殺了太多巨人或人類變得不正常，儘管還能揮刀，但現任團長韓吉佐耶無法駕馭他，兩人還為了艾爾文團長的死激烈衝突，搞不好他們之間根本處不來。  
他對自己過激的想像嗤笑了聲，走過長廊後室外的空氣稍稍緩解了胸中積蓄的鬱悶，馬廄前的草皮被踏得光禿一片，幸好沒有下雨，利威爾踩著堅硬的泥土地想，不然此刻就是踩在爛泥上了。

如同韓吉所想，過去的他心煩地亂時偶爾會配上立體機動裝置到訓練場後山漫無目的的發洩過多的精力，但如今他早已沒了當年的體力，並不是說他老了，而是他必須保留最好的狀態給必要的時刻。  
自從瑪麗亞奪還戰後某天起他和韓吉發現了這個「小毛病」，至今將近一年，平和地接受這件事。這不難理解，單純因為不影響生活，他還是腦袋清晰，身手俐落，戰場上無往不利。  
利威爾牽出自己的馬俐落地跨上馬背，選擇了較少人經過的路從側門繞兵團，顛簸的路能讓他感受到自己還是一副血肉之軀，換言之，還活著。  
他策馬向城門奔去，抬頭看向仰望了一輩子的天空，計算著到海邊需要多久的時間，他應該要騎多快才能趕在天黑前回到牆內。  
合作多年的戰馬幾乎與他心靈相通，低頭幾乎趴在馬匹身上喃喃道：去海邊，然後在日落前要回到牆內。他不知道愛馬有沒有聽懂，但腳步比方才更穩健、有目標性地向前跑，應該是有的。  
利威爾直起身感受著迎面吹來的風刮在臉上，高高地掀起身上綠色的斗篷。只需簡短的兩句話他的馬就能帶他到任何地方。思及此，憐愛地將手放在馬匹的皮毛上，腦中衝動地想，雖然失去了許多，但我還有你呢。  
他放空腦袋任由馬蹄在陸地上奔馳，每當有部下過世時他總會定期去墓園看看他們，利威爾腦中突然浮現他許多死去的部下的臉，與他們冰冷的墓碑。  
向來他都只管前進，作為調查兵團最強的矛只須聽令團長，將自己的價值被艾爾文發揮到最大，還有時間憑弔因他們喪命的人，對，他們。  
而後來他也得跟著思考那些複雜的事，同時作為下指令及執行的人使他心力交瘁，再也沒有多餘的精神踏出那幾步路走到墓園，更不願意看到刻著艾爾文‧史密斯名字的大理石。  
他從胸口深深地呼出一口氣。  
眨眼間已經踏過長著稀疏灌木叢的土坡區域，再往前就是沙丘地，然後是圍在海邊的城牆。  
根據大陸那邊傳來的神話故事，人被造物神吹了一口氣便從泥土成為人，他看著眼前逐漸清晰的城牆，恨不得現在把胸中那股氣呼個精光。  
馬匹不需指示便慢下速度，利威爾輕拉韁繩讓愛馬完全停下，翻身下馬後逕自朝城牆的最邊緣走去。  
當初他們發現的城牆區域現在已經發展為港口，而他想留給自己一點空間時則策馬奔到海濱城牆的最邊緣，沒有人打擾，只有一波又一波的浪花被風吹上岸，用力拍打在沙灘上化為一片碎裂的白，嘩啦啦再退回海裡。  
他任由愛馬在沙丘上遊蕩，坐在城牆和沙地接壤的邊緣，拉緊了現在唯一的一件綠色斗篷。  
利威爾曾聽那個他選擇的金髮孩子說過「海」是什麼樣的東西。  
究竟是什麼樣的存在如此令人嚮往，即使遭遇磨難也想一睹風采，儘管當時的他們根本不知道「海」究竟是否真的存在。  
太傻了。他想，只有沒見過地獄的五歲幼兒才會懷抱這樣的想法，為了不知道存不存在的東西拼命，甚至不是拼自己的命，他們還拼別人的命。  
但阿爾敏並不是王城內的小少爺，利威爾的眼睛被海風吹得生疼，阿爾敏也是被鮮血淋過的士兵，儘管仍然天真。  
天真並不羞恥。  
利威爾瞇起眼，膝蓋縮在胸前，比自己大上許多的斗篷包裹住全身。這件衣服令人火大，從滑落上臂的肩線開始到過膝的下襬都在彰顯原主人的體格愣是比他好。  
衣服的主人也是個天真的傢伙。和阿爾敏一樣追尋著不知道存不存在的東西，犧牲一切只為證明自己心中那塊發光發熱的烏托邦。不像他，拿起刀只為了奪取下一餐，將人揍的鼻青臉腫為了自己不要成為鼻青臉腫的那個。心中沒有那塊發光之地，只有發出惡臭的空洞，前進才能不被拖進晦暗的泥淖。  
他將臉埋進頂在膝蓋上的布料，呼吸著對方的氣味──然而這只是幻覺，因為這件斗篷才剛被他洗淨。但幻想又如何呢，如同他明知道艾爾文不會回來了，卻仍留著對方的遺物。  
是艾爾文驅逐他心中的黑暗。他回過神，自己也成了追逐著內心的夢幻島而前進的人，不是為了逃離而前進。然而，他心中的光已經熄滅了，夢幻島淪為框架。儘管如此他還是要前進，歲月留在身上的責任沉甸甸，義務壓迫他和韓吉必須帶領其他年輕的孩子。  
利威爾站起身拍拍墊在臀部下斗篷的沙塵。  
他看著廣博的大海從閃亮淺透的藍轉為灰暗的深靛色，大海時而讓他恐懼時而讓他親近，想不顧一切地投入其中，致命的吸引力，讓他奉獻出自己的生命──  
「！」  
猛然一陣大風吹來滑過耳邊的風切聲拍打耳膜呼呼作響，牆角下的愛馬踏著步子發出嘶鳴，利威爾回神發現自己站在城牆邊緣，幾乎只差一步就會墜入海中，他眨眨眼伸手抹去被強風吹來的沙，抬頭將視線從海面移到遙遠的海平面上才意識到太陽即將下山。  
若沒有剛才那陣強風，自己搞不好已經摔入海中弄得全是水。利威爾盯著岸邊的浪花沉默，自從一年前頻繁地夢見有艾爾文的世界以後他深刻並無力地體會到，他的夥伴和軍團在前進，而自己的時間被永遠地困在一年前；但他仍舊跟著世界走，獨留靈魂在沒有人的地方。原先覺得很矛盾，看著不斷被拍打上岸的浪花突然愣住。  
他像浪花一樣因風吹拂而前行，太陽在落下，他卻在後退，又退回海中。  
同時向前又被地心引力往後拉，匍匐在地面上前進後退，逐漸在海洋邊緣迷失了自我。  
「......」  
利威爾拉緊斗篷轉身跳回牆下，一定是被風吹壞腦子，甩甩頭嘲笑了下突然文藝的自己，背著夕陽跨上馬準備回程。

他無數次地想著，要是能和艾爾文一起來就好了。


	3. Chapter 3

§３§

他們從瑪雷獲得的知識總是令人驚奇，至少，令韓吉驚奇，而韓吉的驚呼聲令利威爾驚奇。  
「鐵路！我們一直因軍事運用在城牆上，卻現在才想到更廣泛的用途！」  
「吵死了！是要說幾次！」  
利威爾對於已經正在著手準備修建鐵路的團長發出不耐煩的抱怨，劃定路線，斡旋於各方商會及王城內的貴族們以籌備資金，還有材料的準備和外包人力、不同勢力攙和其中的利益糾葛...這還不夠忙嗎？原先只需負責研究巨人的分隊長和負責殺敵的士兵長現在要百分之百地將心力投入其中，同時不能落下與兵團相關的事務。利威爾阿卡曼忙得想殺人，最恨和腦中塞滿肥油只有金錢利益得失的豬玀交際，在韓吉忙不過來的時候他也只能帶上適合露臉的阿爾敏與會；而韓吉同時掌管兵團大小事和技術管理，與貴族的交流也大多為她和利威爾一同出席。  
他們紓壓的管道一個是用力驚嘆，另一個是用力要對方閉嘴，形成絕妙的平衡。  
謝天謝地，當初救活的阿爾敏能同時跟著擬定作戰計畫、出席宴會、理解技術，利威爾難以參與的話題阿爾敏會被韓吉抓著一同研究，這點實著讓他鬆了口氣。

自從他們上次在訓練場前起衝突後韓吉當天晚上敲開了阿爾敏的房門，在阿爾敏複雜的目光中將事情娓娓道來。  
「抱歉...你心情一定很複雜吧。」  
韓吉將眼罩拿下，隨手抹了抹臉，這件事已經發生將近兩年了，為此至今沒有什麼對策，他知道利威爾不希望別人介入。她心煩意亂地順著自己的頭髮，將馬尾拉掉又胡亂地綁起，越弄越亂：「沒有要責怪你的意思...事到如今我只想著我是不是能做些什麼，或是該做些甚麼。」  
阿爾敏的內心遠比外表看起來堅強。被利威爾選擇後至今一步步成長為能與他們並肩的存在，偶爾多依賴別人吧？好像有人曾這麼對她說過。韓吉靠在椅子上，腦中聲音的主人也永遠都不會再對她說話了，但她可不像利威爾那鐵齒的傢伙，她現在可是乖乖地來找阿爾敏「求救」了。  
阿爾敏為了消滅超大型巨人，能在突發狀況百出的情況下想出對策，先不說願意為此犧牲的決心，能在混亂下做決策就是他強大冷靜的證明。  
但生命的重量還是讓人喘不過氣。  
艾爾文站在高高的屍山上鳥瞰眾人，阿爾敏被迫推上這座充滿血淚的制高點，利威爾兵長雖說「你無法取代他」，但實際上他就是承接了艾爾文團長的生命，這點無庸置疑。  
他跟隨韓吉後深刻體會到所謂的「長官」是怎麼回事，每一個在下官聽來輕巧的決定實際上都經過多面向的考慮乃至為未來的安排做鋪墊，他繼承的不只是艾爾文團長的生命，更是學習面對這一切。  
好幾次抓著頭躺在床上，沒辦法了，他無法承受，決策、戰鬥、領導、下令、威信，他做得到、但都不夠好，艾爾文團長的接力棒分成兩支，輕的在他手上，重的在韓吉團長手上。  
他的好友總對他說「不用為此感到壓力，你儘管做你覺得該做的事」；他的長官說「這是我的選擇，不要想太多」，但怎麼可能呢？  
總地來說，他覺得自己需要負起責任，絕大多數的責任。儘管他並沒有錯。  
阿爾敏起身倒了茶給韓吉和自己，韓吉一口乾了花草茶，他盯著從杯口裊裊上升的煙霧思考。  
利威爾兵長的自尊不容小覷，這種宛如失常且相當私密的事分寸非常難拿捏，「⋯我覺得，」  
「推薦兵長⋯寫點，類似日記那樣的東西如何？」  
韓吉的眼睛突然亮了起來。  
「如果他願意給妳看的話⋯⋯究竟他記憶中哪些部分是真實的哪些部分是夢境，除了艾爾文團長出現的部分以外，別的部分也有可能只存在夢中。」  
阿爾敏不安地拿起茶水抿了口，先不提兵長願不願意，他有沒有時間寫日記都是問題。阿爾敏可清楚他們究竟有多忙。  
更別說這個方式也漏洞百出，執行端可能有困難，也有些意義不明。  
韓吉給自己又倒了杯茶，眼下他們也沒有更好的計策了，尤其當事人極有可能不願配合。  
但她確實擔心，利威爾的生長環境使他和其他人始終格格不入，是艾爾文讓他成為現在的他，失去艾爾文後儘管表面平靜無波，但精神上的影響恐怕比他本人想像中大。  
她嘆了口氣。  
「關於這件事⋯」  
「我明白，當然不會說出去。」阿爾敏接口答到。  
「啊不，我不是指這個。當然保密也要麻煩你。」韓吉將綁好的馬尾又再次拉掉，順了順蓬亂的頭髮：「我也在思考這件事的真相。」  
「真相？」  
「就是⋯利威爾是精神有問題，還是他真的見到了艾爾文。」  
「⋯⋯」  
「所謂的靈魂真的存在嗎？那麼幽靈存在嗎？人死之後究竟都去了哪裡？」  
他看著韓吉又喝乾一杯花草茶。越說越玄乎，但能理解為何她思考起這些不實際的東西。  
「瑪雷軍方一直在追尋艾倫的『指標』，指標是什麼？道路又是什麼？艾倫始終沒有講清楚。」  
畢竟對於他們這種不斷看著同伴逝去的人而言，想知道擔在自己肩上的究竟是自己的罪惡感還是什麼，熱衷於追尋科學與理性的韓吉想要應證，也想明白自己身邊那麼多鮮血是否真的死了還是義無反顧地支持著她。  
「說是連接艾爾迪亞人的一個精神世界，但這個想法也只是從艾倫的隻字片語中做出的一個大膽的假設罷了。」  
思及此韓吉又焦躁地抓抓頭，艾倫近期的言行她有些疏忽了，實在太忙了，是聽到阿爾敏的報告後才驚覺事情可能逐漸往她難以想像的軌道偏離。艾倫最重視的是他的至親好友，還有他口中的自由。雖然孩子們相當放心，但她從艾倫的沉默中隱隱感受到一股沒有理由的不安。  
「如果利威爾是真的見到艾爾文，那我們是不是也能⋯」  
韓吉噤聲，低頭倒空茶壺裡最後一點茶，阿爾敏沒有漏看她眼中一閃而逝的無措。  
他知道，韓吉沒有心力去思考關於自己的事，利威爾也是，世界沒有留給他們梳理自己的時間。思考著韓吉所說的兩個論調，開始願意相信利威爾兵長是被這毫不停歇的局勢逼到精神錯亂。  
「抱歉。」  
「沒事，請不要道歉。」  
「哈哈，我們都需要早點休息了。畢竟休息才能走更長遠的路嘛。」韓吉起身，將空杯遞回給阿爾敏表示結束談話走向門口。  
「希望你不要放在心上，利威爾的選擇只有他自己能消化，不是為了讓你感到壓力。我們非常感謝你們。」韓吉離開前伸手摸了摸他的頭，下意識的認為他仍是個孩子。  
「我知道。謝謝。」  
門啪噠地關上，儘管不後悔，門裡門外的兩人不約而同地想，但失去總是讓人想太多，無法控制。

＊

親愛的艾爾文，原諒我這麼久才給你寫信。  
哦操，你真以為我會這麼說嗎。  
至少一年了吧，明明當初想著等見到世界的真相後就告訴你的，但因為不想面對你他媽居然還要我說才知道這件事非常不爽，所以決定拖個一年再告訴你。  
這個世界真是天殺的爛，我感覺我真是做了個極為正確的選擇，讓你死在那真是太好了，是不是講了三次「真是」？你會在意這種小事嗎？  
總地來說，我們生活在一座島上，島上有三座城牆將我們像家畜一樣困住。城牆的外面是你我都很熟悉的草原和樹林，在外面是丘陵，丘陵的外面是沙地，而最外面還有一座城牆，城牆的外面是阿爾敏那孩子心心念念的「海」。海的對面還有大陸，大陸上則有很多不同的國家，可惜的是，能變成巨人的只有我們這種畜生，我們被當成怪物一樣的看待，還因為很久以前我們的祖先利用巨人之力蹂躪其他國家而被稱作罪人和惡魔。  
你看，現在不是只有你是惡魔了。我們都是惡魔，還活著的人在別人眼裡都是怪物。  
我們與瑪雷進行技術上的交流和維妙的政治角力──媽的，我真是痛恨人與人之間的彎彎繞繞，現在雖然看似和平共處，但我看伊雷娜那女人肯定不安好心，對，我就是疑神疑鬼，怎麼樣。  
發生了太多事我懶得一一向你說明，如果你真的看得到這封信的話估計也都搞得明白，天知道你腦袋怎麼長的。  
自從一年前我開始頻繁地夢見你，還把夢裡的內容當成現實告訴韓吉那臭四眼，他以為我瘋了，提議說寫個日記吧，這樣能知道我哪些記憶是真的哪些是我在幻想。  
不過別說她，我也覺得我是瘋了，總要有人提醒我才如夢初醒地再次想起你已經掛了。我剛剛說「如夢初醒」嗎？寫給你的就不必這麼文謅謅了，都是你害的。  
現在不只要和王城那些白癡打交道（比以前還頻繁，真是可惡）還要和瑪雷的混蛋打交道，討厭的事情從來沒停過。  
最近在修建鐵路，從策劃開始就忙個沒完。給小鬼們還有商會雇來的工人監工，每天看著工程進度規劃表、解決突發事件、還要盡量超前進度，並不輕鬆，如果是你的話一定可以做得更好吧，畢竟你最擅長這種動腦袋的事啊。  
哦對了，海這東西真是不錯。

混蛋禿子，最近太忙了沒空寫信。  
怎麼搞得自從開始寫這鬼玩意就真的沒再作夢了，雖然說是日記，但不知不覺就變成寫給你的信。最初幾篇日記我也不知道自己在寫些什麼，就不要在意了吧。還是有做夢，但醒來之後我能清楚地明白那只是夢，像之前那樣會現實夢境錯亂的狀況幾乎沒有在發生。  
今天鋪了一段鐵路，明明算是出公差韓吉那傢伙確帶了公文來給我批！我操簡直有病！平時我在兵團裡可是有貢獻的啊！還說什麼下周要去跟王城的商會聯盟交際，交際個鬼，交際個鬼，現在都要學貴族那套了嗎？  
難以理解那群噁心鬼仗著自己是艾爾迪亞人就在那邊裝高尚，以前就是噁心的怪物，現在有了別的人種自己就高尚起來了？在外人眼中我們還不是會變成巨人的怪物，真是搞不懂。想到我們物資跟經費要從各式各樣的豬玀那邊陪笑臉得來就覺得非常不爽，這種時候我真是格外想念你去王城的日子，至少我不用全程在那邊裝。  
今天鐵路進度到了，商會那邊派來的工人效率意外非常好，有些大概跟我算是同路人，看到我乖的跟孫子似的，相處起來比滿腦肥油的傢伙好上一百倍不只。  
小鬼們除了被丟來修建鐵路以外還有額外的訓練跟事情要做，韓吉那傢伙還真放心，不怕他們造反了嗎，也不怕我過勞死？處理公文、監工跟看著小鬼！艾爾文你這混蛋死這麼早真是便宜你了！

果然寫出來還是有幫助的，阿爾敏那小子還真行。  
是啦，又夢見你們啦。想著要寫進本子裡就猛然意識到你們早掛了，然後想到這是夢就有點不爽，最近還是忙翻天，有空跑我夢裡騷擾我怎麼不幫我分擔點工作？我可不介意隔天醒來發現公文已經批完這種事。  
兵團裡的氣氛最近非常詭異，和以前已經大大不同了，新進的小子們看著我還是恐怖的要命的臉，哈！我被你安上的名號太嚇人了吧，他們看我跟看鬼似的。但看其他幹部到是透著一股不屑的氣，別問我怎麼知道，那些連毛都沒長齊的傢伙要裝還早一百年呢。  
艾倫那小子越來越不對勁，裝成熟的樣子看了就來氣，仗著我們計劃都得圍著他就隱瞞情報了起來，其他人都太過信任他了，人的信賴真是可怕，想當初我對你也是這樣的吧。瑪雷那邊的復權派應該近期就會動作了，沒有根據的話我還是對你說說就好，也只有你會相信我吧。  
對了──監工處的駐紮地可沒有辦公室那麼好的椅子，已經很長一段時間沒睡在椅子上了，不要再跑來夢裡煩我，我都有好好睡在床上！當我三歲？死人就不要在那邊裝關心，這麼擔心我的話當初就應該乖乖讓我注射！混蛋！  
鐵路快完成了，但我們之後得去瑪雷一段時間，如果你真的在的話就祝福我們吧。我剛剛說祝福嗎？什麼時候我也信這套了呢⋯  
等事情結束後再去看海吧，你一定會很喜歡。


	4. Chapter 4

§４§

韓吉對利威爾提出寫日記這個建議後只見對方沉默不語，最後淡淡的說了聲我會考慮看看。  
這麼普通地接受讓她有些受寵若驚，至於日記內容要不要給她看──還是算了，她的好友可不是能如此輕易把隱絲透露給外人的類型，最近幾乎沒有再對她說關於艾爾文的話題了，應該也沒有強制窺探別人隱私的必要性。  
利威爾從外派駐紮地回來後他們緊鑼密鼓地準備前往瑪雷的作業，她幾乎也過上了每天只睡四個小時的日子。要說有什麼令人安慰的事，那就是來自利威爾的好消息。  
首先，修建鐵路相當順利，在他的監督之下已於前幾個月竣工。以及他的夢、不如說她擔心的他的「精神狀況」，根據利威爾的說法是：還是會夢見那個禿子，但能很清楚的意識到那是夢。或是想起要寫紀錄的時候就會反應過來那是夢。  
對於即將要離開生養自己土地的他們來說這或許是個好的兆頭。

飛船啟航的時候調查兵團的團長和兵長不約而同地想著當初他們揪出兵團內「叛徒」的時候，那兩個孩子堅定的眼神和口中的故鄉，原來離開家鄉是這樣的感受，儘管他們最多只會待上一個月。  
過了最初起飛時的興奮後她回到裡頭姑且稱為辦公室的地方，和大夥又溫習了下作戰方案，被迫配合的計畫和即將面對的未知數使氣氛沉悶的讓人窒息，104期們各個面色沉重，艾倫的不可控性對他們而言心情應該更為複雜。  
會後離開小房間到靠近艙門的外室透透氣，雖然充其量也只能感受到從門縫飄進來如絲的氣流。  
「還在看？」手上的圖紙被抽掉，韓吉聽熟悉冷漠的語氣苦笑「不用你說，我也感覺自己是不是有點像艾爾文了。」  
「...連蛔蟲的部分也是，我可什麼都還沒說。」利威爾盯著船外的天空回答，雖說這是只許成功不許失敗的作戰，但他們心裡都明白，沒有什麼作戰是成功率百分之百。不知道這次又能保住多少，失去多少，成功之後他們就真的是世界的敵人了，那所謂的成功究竟是⋯？  
「別想了。」  
「嗯。」  
「下去之後至少還可以給他們一點放鬆的時間。」  
「我們也需要。」  
利威爾轉頭，他不止一次覺得韓吉臉上的眼罩相當礙眼，不該是這樣的，這樣他還有什麼立場叫她四眼渾蛋。  
「我們也需要適度的休息，反正我相信你不會因此而放鬆戒備，我又有什麼好擔心的呢？」  
「⋯⋯」  
要降落了，去程偷偷摸摸的假藉瑪雷的名義來，回程估計要看著戰火走了吧。見利威爾沒有接話，韓吉摸著冰涼的艙門沉默了下，兩人默契的站起身。  
「走吧，準備落地了。」  
「嗯。」  
她突然理解了艾爾文對利威爾死心踏地的信賴感，只要有他什麼事都能做──包含他本人的死亡及死後，這種程度。即使沒有人類最強的封號他依舊是令夥伴安心的利刃，更不用說他生命中最重要的男人還給他安上這樣響亮的名號。

初期在瑪雷的計畫都相當順利，至少在開戰前能有好的休息，韓吉看著孩子們面對新鮮事物興奮的模樣勾起嘴角，雖說在敵人的領地裡，但不得不說這裡確實和他們生長的地方相差甚遠──好的那種，做為一般人民的話應該還是很幸福的吧。

當中有個小插曲，韓吉將外套掛到椅子上放鬆地坐上床緣想，利威爾前幾天表情怪異地開口「艾爾文說⋯」，這個開頭讓她也露出微妙的表情，但選擇繼續聽下去。  
「⋯說祝福我們在瑪雷的作戰一切順利。」  
「⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯」  
韓吉一時之間沒有反應過來，利威爾陰沉著臉用力把門甩上在樓道間發出碰的巨響，韓吉及忙拉開門，利威爾摔下一句「我走了」轉身就要跑。  
她伸手拉住對方的肩膀大喊「別跑我沒有笑」，大概是反應過度，力道竟大的能抓住利威爾被迫回頭。  
「就這樣。我沒有瘋！不要這樣看我！」  
「我沒有覺得你瘋了！聽我說！」  
「你就是！你還笑！媽的！」  
她笑著將他整個人拉進房間又關上門，笑到無法控制摔上床還在笑，不顧利威爾比鍋底還黑的臉色在床上滾來滾去。自從當上團長之後就沒能好好放鬆，第一次竟是在這個即將成為敵國的異國他鄉，因為摯友常久以來讓她憂心的事，小小的日租套房裡。  
等她笑完後利威爾的臉色也和緩下來又恢復承平常波瀾不驚的樣子，對方臉上幾乎寫著妳必須給我一個交代，而她卻不知該從何解釋自己剛剛瘋狂的笑意。  
最後是利威爾先開口。  
「我好的很，沒有精神錯亂，但我也不明白為什麼我能這麼肯定，甚至可以說我的那些幻想是真的。」  
韓吉想起她和阿爾敏談論這事的晚上，曾經想過的兩個可能性。現在突然覺得不論是哪種原因都不要緊了，雖然無可否認的是她仍然擔心這是因利威爾太需要艾爾文的精神分裂，畢竟他們死過這麼多戰友還不曾聽說過誰像幽靈一樣跑到夢裡聊天的。  
她百分之百相信利威爾，但更相信利威爾對艾爾文的盲信——這麼說有些偏頗，在她看來即使艾爾文說他是女的利威爾也會相信。所以假設夢中的艾爾文是這麼表示的，那麼利威爾也有接受的可能性。她不知道。  
現在這個節骨眼真相也不是很重要了。  
利威爾居然傳達了這麼傳統的祝福，應該說，她更想不到艾爾文會這麼說，這很「不艾爾文」，但他們都無法證明，那她的任務就是接受祝福。  
「我們會順利的，之前哪次沒有成功？」韓吉笑，順著氣氛試圖誇大過去把未來填滿。  
「蠻多的，不如說我們失敗的次數更多。」  
「⋯艾爾文你快把利威爾帶走！」  
「艾爾文死了。」  
「你不要瞟竊我每天對你說的話。」

「艾爾文，不要再買了，要胖死了你。」  
利威爾嫌棄地撇頭閃躲艾爾文遞到眼前的東西，在對方溫和的笑容下皺起眉頭，不情不願的張開嘴巴。  
「沒事，我都有好好鍛鍊，一時半刻不用擔心發胖的問題。」  
利威爾嘴裡塞著對方從市集裡買來各式各樣的點心，朝身旁的人投射死亡怒瞪，媽的，塞我嘴裡幾個意思？  
「再說，我有沒有發胖你不是最清楚的嗎？」張口咬掉竹籤上還泛著油光的肉串，平時嚴肅冷硬的面容似是隨著美食柔和起來，趁身旁的人嘴巴一空又將剩下半串撒著粗鹽的烤肉遞到他唇邊。  
「還是說⋯我的兵長大人想檢查一下？」  
金髮男人微微彎著腰低頭湊在「部下」耳邊輕聲說道，熱鬧的市集充斥著居民的歡聲笑語掩蓋了黑髮男人惱羞的粗口。  
「哎唷！」居然真的捏下去！  
「哼。」  
他摀著下半身將手上所有食物塞到黑髮男人手中，皺著俊臉一手扶著對方的肩膀哼唧。  
「你也太狠了⋯要是不能用怎麼辦！」  
「那正好，反正你不需要跟女人生小孩。」  
「我不需要跟女人生小孩但要跟你——哎唷！」  
金髮男人再次狼狽地彎下腰，右手穿過黑髮男人的肩膀拿走他手上被吃空的竹籤，縮著身體把人攬進懷裡，安撫似的親親對方的頭頂，彷彿剛剛不是他主動輕薄別人而是被對方欺負。  
「難得我們有稍微放鬆的機會自然要好好享受，不用這麼嚴肅嘛。」  
艾爾文看著人流湧動的磚路，撇頭掃了眼身邊，其他部下們分散在市集各處，他低頭迅速地在懷裡的人臉頰上偷了個香，寬闊的身體嚴嚴實實抵擋住對方要往後撞的手肘。  
「你再用我就要被你廢掉了。」  
「你再摸我就直接廢掉你。」  
「⋯⋯」  
艾爾文伸手從前面拿走剛剛塞到利威爾手裡的竹籤，上頭串著三個渾圓的白色柱狀物體，不知名的食物散發著甜膩的香氣，邊緣些微泛著被炭火烤過的棕色痕跡，往前一遞，利威爾被突然在眼前放大的食物惹得下意識向後閃躲，撞到艾爾文的胸肌後才惱怒地想起自己正被對方摟著。不要臉的傢伙。  
雖說現在姑且算作戰中，但現在是表定的休息時間，「這次作戰需要各位靈機應變的地方會很多，打鬥強度也會更大，所以在這段時間請好好休息。」韓吉笑咪咪地對這次一同遠征的士兵們說到，語畢朝艾爾文點點頭。  
利威爾只當這是將話語權交還給艾爾文的意思，殊不知韓吉心想著你們倆最好也給我做好充足的放鬆。  
利威爾見無處可躲還是咬了一口散發著熱氣的謎之食物，想著今天究竟被塞了多少食物邊安心地靠在對方胸膛上，放棄掙扎似地任由艾爾文摟著他走，一邊順手將空竹籤扔進路旁的垃圾桶。  
「...好甜。」  
軟綿的口感入口即化，甜得他皺皺眉撇開頭，一手捉住艾爾文還拿著食物串的手向上抬，等待對方把剩下的東西吃完接過垃圾，輕甩手腕又把垃圾給扔掉。  
「喜歡嗎？」  
兩人已經走到市集的盡頭，嘈雜的人聲被留在身後，利威爾拱拱手臂要對方放開還留在他腰上的手，閃避艾爾文別有用意的目光隨意撇向一旁連接著港邊的住宅。  
「...配紅茶應該差不多吧。」他低聲答到，但還是太甜了，那串三個都吃完的話恐怕會被膩的舌根發酸，小半口嘗嘗鮮滋味倒是不錯。  
「確實甜了點。」艾爾文從善如流地放開他，即使這麼多年過去了他們的關係在兵團中仍然是只有極少數人知道的秘密。雖然他不介意被別人知道，但說到底軍隊就不是什麼安穩的好地方，尤其當他們站在最高的位置上成為許多人的標靶，為了保護彼此選擇隱瞞這份關係。  
他們短暫的遠征中僅此兩日的休憩時光隨著太陽逐漸落下而進入尾聲，傾斜的陽光從天邊切來，兩人被波光粼粼的海洋所吸引默契地走向海邊半高的水泥圍牆旁。  
橘黃的光芒撒在海面上隨波浪一閃一閃，雲稀稀落落地舖在天邊，陽光穿過薄透的雲將整片天空鋪上金黃色的染料，霎時間奪目的景色佔滿眼底，他們被瑰麗的景色震懾地停下腳步。  
海平面彷彿耀眼的一層白銀間拉著一條細細的黑線區隔海與天，從太陽落下之處蔓延到岸邊拉出一道刺眼的道路，彷彿踏著光能走向照亮世界的熾熱球體。  
「能和你一起來真是太好了。」利威爾看得出身，眯起眼喃喃道。他很少說出被自己歸為矯情的言語，不自覺地將頭靠在對方結實的上臂，右手被身旁的男人緊緊握住。他其實很喜歡艾爾文與他十指緊扣的時候，感覺自己空虛的內裡一點一滴被充滿，溫度從兩人交握之處傳遍全身。  
艾爾文沒有回答，或許是根本沒聽到，黃昏時分海潮的聲音逐漸加大，方才在市集的人們湧入港邊腹地，海浪啪啪拍打沙灘的聲音和人們驚嘆聲重新敲打耳膜，利威爾才意識到自己方才竟沈浸於美景中退去了聲音。  
「艾爾文，」太鬆懈了，這可不好「我們終於到達海的另一端了。」他收緊兩人相扣的手指，視線沒有離開落入海中的太陽，印入眼簾的夕陽隨著時間而消失在海平面上。他沒有忘記來到這裡的目的，身旁的人們洋溢著幸福的笑容讓他嘴裡發苦「可惜⋯」他們視我們為仇敵。  
艾爾文低下頭，碧藍的瞳孔被光染上一層溫暖的橘紅色深深望進他眼底，鬆開交握的手捧起戀人的臉頰，俯身在他唇上留下一吻。  
「...你嘴裡好甜。」利威爾側開臉撇撇嘴。  
「大概是剛剛的棉花糖。」  
「原來那甜的要死的東西叫棉花糖。」  
「喜歡嗎？」  
艾爾文看著他白皙的面頰被晚霞照得陀紅，誕生在這動亂的世界註定得不到什麼可以被保證的幸福，總是被稱為惡魔的調查兵團最高長官看著自己身旁的男人，即使只有一刻鐘，他也是幸福的。

「甜死了，是要我說幾遍？」

＊

⋯小鬼們跟瘋了似的，希望他們記得休息時間只有兩天，要是作戰前敢給我鬆懈一定揍的他媽都認不得。說回瑪雷的市集，裡頭有很多新奇的食物和各種從沒見過的東西，哦對了，夕陽很美，整體而言稱得上有趣，人民也挺親切的。可惜我們是他們的敵人。  
艾爾文，你大概會喜歡這裡的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實在寫到2的時候就大致上想好整個走向了(前面完全憑本能再寫XDD)  
> 說要HE，大概是以個人理解上的HE。  
> 姑且算是打算用轉生的形式(畢竟這輩子大概就這樣了...)
> 
> 想先寫在這理算是防個雷，免得之後有人覺得詐欺XDD  
> 抱歉抱歉，畢竟原作軸以成定局(我故事還是從團長死後開始)，想給他們一個心靈上的安穩和下輩子都要在一起的HE！！！  
> 覺得轉生不算的可以點擊退出了（以免看到最後感覺被騙<<<


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *莫韓要素有  
> *104是現在的利威爾班設定  
> *劇情哪裡有BUG請見諒我快昏頭了

§5§

窗外颳起一陣大風吹得她的門喀喀作響，成疊的公文堆在看來頗有年代的木質辦公桌上。  
前些日子的作戰稱不上成功，她回來面對大批的質問和令人惱怒的紙片，如同印刷體般毫無感情的死亡通知書已經被寫好，交給下屬處理，她還在這邊與四面八方的聲浪搏鬥，不知道第幾次產生衝出去殺巨人的衝動。  
簡直是被耶格爾兄弟挾持，韓吉咬著下唇想，上至團長下至士兵，差別在於許多士兵們在時間流逝中內心已對艾倫耶格爾忠心耿耿，他們面對更加嚴峻的情勢，被全世界圍剿。  
回來不到十個小時，除去作戰後的統整及下一步計畫修正，資訊如爆炸般毫不停歇地炸起。  
關押艾倫後她親自去了地牢一趟，結果相當差強人意。難以理解艾倫的自言自語究竟代表什麼，更令人擔憂的是艾倫從過去到現在的隱瞞已瀕連極限。他要失控了，脫離調查兵團的控制，他甚至大膽猜測艾倫要與他們為敵。  
有什麼將要發生。  
窗外的風已經吹了一夜，韓吉低頭掃了眼呈到她桌上的公文，有太多事情礙於既定流程再怎麼雞毛蒜皮她都得花時間處理，最無所謂的已經交給其他部下了，但現在身邊能信任的人屈指可數；她必須知道的事太多，而不知道的事又太少。  
深深嘆了口氣，別說今後的方針，他連理清現況都有困難，遑論作戰計畫。  
她不愛擬定作戰計畫，因為根本就厭惡著戰鬥本身；如果可以，他更想當聽話執行的分隊長。但腦內的警鐘響得頭疼，尖銳地疾呼未來將有更加緊密的戰火被點燃。所以不擬定不行，不提前規劃就來不及了。  
將紙張揉成一團奮力扔往窗戶的位置，紙團在途中就無力地下墜。  
「......」  
韓吉將臉埋進手掌中使勁地揉，第無數次嘆氣，試圖將胸中鬱結排出體外；第無數次想，艾爾文最大的失策就是將團長的位置交給自己。

＊

她無意間看到了利威爾寫給艾爾文的信。

那是個晴朗得讓人忘卻煩憂的日子，自從他們義無反顧地把部下帶入地獄後沒有資格在平常的日子擁有休閒時間，極少數不被工作追著跑的瑣碎時間通常待在自己房間閉目養神或前往關懷過往的夥伴。  
邀請利威爾「一起去墓園看看？」成了她和阿爾敏以及利威爾之間的小暗號，為避免利威爾陷入夢境而不自知，只要有人提醒艾爾文已故的消息便能恢復正常。  
剛開始她還用「早安利威爾！艾爾文今天也已經死了！早餐吃甚麼？」這種地獄到她自己都受不了的方式，哈哈乾笑兩聲開啟新的一天。太不舒服了，遂作罷。  
藍天白雲，如果她還是個孩子的話會覺得真是個適合出去玩的日子，澄澈的藍天飄著一兩朵純淨的雲，空氣清新，墓園邊被有心人整理得整整齊齊，還種著各式各樣她忘記名字的花草。  
她不知道利威爾除了日記以外原來有寫信給艾爾文的習慣，直到落在她辦公桌上的信紙──是攤開的，她沒有偷看別人隱私的癖好。雖然確實會好奇啦。  
利威爾說──

艾爾文，這是最近的報告。  
按著死猴子跟死小鬼的意思進行計畫，很久之前就被迫答應義勇軍的條件，終於兌現了，雖然過程可說是一敗塗地。不論是我們的理想計畫還是實際戰況。  
如上次所說，祭典途中艾倫巨人化，我們去給他收拾爛攤子，把畜牲抓上準備好的飛船回到島上。  
一共帶了三個小隊，當中兩個小隊最後才從島上到瑪雷，我和104那群小鬼們則更早之前就在瑪雷潛伏。目標除了把死猴子帶回島上外，理想狀況是順便帶走幾個他們的巨人之力。  
我負責機動行事、給小鬼們下令、把垃圾從那令人作嘔的身體切出來帶到飛船上。  
其他人與瑪雷軍作戰，米卡莎協助艾倫，阿爾敏在軍港變身炸掉軍艦及港口後上飛船與韓吉匯合。我的班為主要衝鋒隊伍，提前於飛船預定航行路線的屋頂上綁上冰爆石給飛船指引航線。  
一共損失七名士兵，當中包含莎夏，就是之前跟你說那個非常有準頭的女孩。  
死亡通知書已於隔日交至他們的家人手上。  
以上為戰後報告──隨便寫寫那種。  
回到兵團後韓吉有忙不完的會議，針對此次行動及未來規劃甚麼的，你懂得，就跟壁外調查後的例行會議。雖然這次總覺得那群老鬼態度奇奇怪怪，一臉便秘，似乎在策畫些甚麼。  
艾倫那小子因擅自行動而被關押，依韓吉的說法，艾倫拒絕與調查兵團共享情報跟對話，在我看來就是反叛了，他想自己幹下去。  
小鬼當中不乏對我們關押艾倫感到不滿的傢伙，恐怕艾倫要跟他們合作。當然，這都只是我的想法。  
無法共享情報的傢伙都是敵人，我看基本上要被一鍋端了，雖然目的並不是端了我們。  
之後可能會有嚴重的動亂，不知道下一次還能不能來看你，恐怕就不會有下次了，你且看且珍惜吧。  
你或許會想知道我的近況，但這些事都留給未來的我去交代吧。現在就告訴你太便宜你了。  
畢竟我可沒法知道你現在過得如何啊。

每次，都這樣寫呢。

韓吉很是訝異，利威爾寫給艾爾文的信宛如報告，她以為會更加文情並茂。  
摘下眼罩揉了揉臉，利威爾說得沒錯，內心隱隱的不安即將化為現實，上次回中央開會時就覺得不對勁。老傢伙們想讓西斯特利亞繼承巨人，但女王軟性拒絕了，他們又與女王走得近，恐怕不被信任。  
不，不能說「恐怕」，他們確實被排除在外。  
義勇軍打從他們把吉克帶回島上後便蠢蠢欲動，為此韓吉已經安排下去，但這不能消彌不安。  
前些時候新兵們交頭接耳的內容也不利於幹部們，連自己的軍團都守不住，確實如利威爾信中所提，他們可能要被一鍋端了。對於利威爾的預感她向來很信任。  
除了軍團之間的問題外還想保住女王，按照希斯特利亞的意思已在農場裡專心養胎，老傢伙們不滿也沒什麼用，現階段無法強硬地反抗女王。除去兵團堅定的立場，利威爾班的孩子們與女王是同期夥伴的交情，於私情也想保護她。  
看完利威爾的信同時想投入工作──這傢伙怎麼跟死人寫信還在談工作，受不了──同時想丟下一切好好休息。

這個風和日麗的午後是回到島上後唯一放鬆下來的時光，經過訓練場時柯尼和米卡莎也加入了走往墓園的隊伍。

涼風徐徐，打從分為艾爾迪亞人與瑪雷人後開闢了另一片新的墓區──當然主要還是因為死亡的速度永遠超前墓地的規劃。與巨人戰鬥而亡的人們和與人類戰鬥而亡的人們被攀著竹牆而上的藤蔓所區隔，藤蔓的下方被藍紫色的風信子圍繞，曾被利威爾嗤笑說簡直是發霉的雞毛撢子橫插在墓地中間，當時阿爾敏苦笑著回是啊，確實挺像的。  
一行人互不干涉，默默地在大理石碑間穿梭，低頭看看碑上的文字又抬頭對著天空發呆，這場戰鬥究竟還要持續多久呢？此刻站在生死交界的士兵們忍不住從心底發出對世界的詰問。  
她和利威爾分別走向自己好幾年前曾經的隊員，兩個小隊的遺骨中間交錯排著其他新舊兵，那陣子為了艾倫失去太多，最精銳的幾個班接連陣亡。只有那麼一次，他們見到彼此流淚的模樣。當時艾爾文站在利威爾身後，盯著從他面頰上滑落的水痕默不作聲，從冬大衣的內袋中掏出一方乾淨的手帕遞過去，看了眼仍舊面無表情的他的兵長，留下他們兩人轉身離去，回到團長辦公室繼續埋首於如山的繁忙業務。  
從此韓吉再也沒有見過利威爾流淚，直到現在。

米卡莎和柯尼站在遠處，那兒似乎不少與他們同期的夥伴長眠。  
米卡莎若不與阿爾敏同來墓園時都會幫對方帶上一份簡單的花束，她方才聽見兩個孩子的交談，柯尼問說那是給誰的？米卡莎回答「艾爾文團長」。  
浸泡於戰火之中的軍人平時沒什麼傷春悲秋，但在經歷前幾日的奇襲後需要點時間沉澱。  
被迫殺害平民，無端挑起戰火，他們曾都是平平無奇的人民，某天突然天降災厄的景況驅使他們握緊刀柄，恨得牙根發酸，誰知幾年後自己成為點燃烽火的人，雷貝里歐作戰令人痛哭流涕，因為身不由己。  
利威爾說她有工作狂傾向，越來越像艾爾文；她則說阿爾敏的計畫越來越冒險大膽，彷彿被附身。  
在她看來，阿爾敏的眼裡彷彿真的寄宿瘋狂的靈魂，而她只是被迫坐上團長的椅子，像陀螺一樣打轉。

四人流連於故人的石碑，豎在地面上的大理石刻下生命的痕跡，許多人形容「冷冰冰的墓碑」，但她卻覺得墓碑搞不好才是他們真正生存過的證明，寫滿名字的石頭下或許只有幾條腿、幾件衣服、幾隻手，全部加在一起都比名字的數量更少，那一比一劃都充滿溫度。  
韓吉和利威爾的路線大多一致，米卡莎及柯尼的路線也基本一樣；她悼念完以故的同期及隊員後走向以故幹部的墓區，毫不意外利威爾已經站在那許久。沒多久，四人以微妙的距離圍在前團長的土地旁。

微風吹來乾爽的草木味，陽光從樹葉間的漏洞灑落在他們身上，點點光斑隨悉窣聲搖擺，最近風總是很大，墓園門口純白的蔥蘭飛來眼前，混雜著斷裂的野草一晃而過，又被下一陣風帶走。  
利威爾帶來的信已經消失了，艾爾文的墓碑旁除了他們獻上的小花束以外還有不少其他各式的花及悼念品，引人注目的是一串沒有包裝也沒有搭配的風信子，看著像從藤蔓邊下直接拔來的，她看了看利威爾的背影，想來艾爾文不會在意這種小事。  
他直挺挺地站著，右手握拳，韓吉從後面看不到他的動作跟表情，但這動作她看了太多次，是敲在左胸，對什麼奉獻出心臟的調查兵團標準軍禮。  
有記憶以來利威爾根本不做這個動作，因為他不為人類獻出心臟，也不為理想獻出心臟。  
「...其實你們不等我也行。」利威爾背對著他們「要道別的都講完了吧？之後可能就不會再回來了。」還是那種平板嚴肅的音調，後半句對著米卡莎和柯尼說。  
「是的！」  
鏗鏘有力的回答，利威爾轉頭看著他們，眼神已然從迷惘的孩子和熱血上頭的小鬼蛻變，被現實淋了一頭滾燙的鮮血澆醒，流血嘶吼，成長。  
當年看著他的暴行浮躁又憤怒的少女睜著和他一樣的眼神，韓吉淡淡地呼了口氣，長不大也未必是壞事，如果可以，誰想面對這些呢？  
「不要後悔。」利威爾也定定地看著兩個孩子，眼神又似乎穿透他們──有時候她覺得他們不該再稱呼他們為孩子──邁開步伐，往墓園的門口走去。

他們離開墓園後各自回到自己的岡位，利威爾隨韓吉到團長辦公室。一個又窩在那張窗邊的小沙發上，一個隨手抓了本書和資料坐姿不雅地癱在三人沙發上；或許等等休息夠了再起來面對堆積如山的文件，也或許一旦他們被逼上絕路之後就再也不用批這些惱人的公文了，浪跡天涯不是個好選擇，但人生總是身不由己。假設哪天被迫離開調查兵團說不定又會懷念起瘋狂批公文的日子，人就是如此善變。  
她曾問過利威爾後悔嗎？不論是加入調查兵團，還是跟隨艾爾文，問題的核心是那個屋頂上的殘酷抉擇。  
他總說不後悔，堅定卻又黯然。  
對面生命中重要的逝去她甚至沒有選擇的機會，日子就在那天安靜下來，再也沒有人總追著她跑大聲呼喊「分隊長！」，但想起莫布里特的眼神，若問起「你後悔嗎？」，答案應該和利威爾一樣，儘管莫布里特總是很怕他。  
仔細想想她虧欠莫布里特許多，艾爾文和利威爾在一起好多年了，而莫布里特對自己模糊的情感至死尚未明朗，韓吉心理可清楚莫布里特其實喜歡自己。總想著只要他不表態就再緩緩──本來高風險職業選擇隊內戀愛就是不明智的──直到人生的最後。  
韓吉閉上眼任由腦子胡思亂想，感受從窗外吹進房內帶著青草味的涼風，享受他們可能是人生中最後一個閒暇的午後。


	6. Chapter 6

§6§

離開墓園後他跨上愛馬前往海岸邊，今天天氣很好，沿途的丘陵地上灌木叢中開滿他叫不出名字的花，直到沙地前都還是一片綠意盎然，簡直難以置信前幾日他們還在震耳欲聾的槍械聲和戰火中搏鬥，讓人不禁懷疑那只是個惡夢，或這只是個美夢。  
人不沉溺於什麼就活不下去，肯尼斷氣前這麼對他說，當時他確實深有同感，因為他沉溺於和艾爾文在一起的日子，即使在倒數計時。而現在卻不這麼肯定了。  
在地下城的日子法蘭和伊莎貝爾就是他的家人，只要有他們在的地方便是自己的歸處，來到地面後在大雨中失去家人，他看著那雙令人生厭的藍眼睛，血在體內沸騰催生殺意，誰能料到那雙沉靜的目光冷卻了濃烈的復仇之火，再彆腳的故事都不會這麼寫，他們荒謬地成為彼此惟一宣誓相守至死追隨的對象。

那個被他選擇的孩子在友人耳中不厭其煩地提起無邊無際的鹽水湖，稱為海洋的存在。利威爾第一次見到海洋時腦內轟地炸開，面上無波的表情掩蓋了震驚。  
晴天時波光粼粼閃著白色的光點，利威爾跟著潑水嬉鬧的孩子們走入海中，明亮蔚藍的活水隨著太陽的反射一晃一晃，有生命般吸引著他。利威爾捧起一手的水怔怔地想，他見過海，在某個同樣明媚的午後他和艾爾文窩在兵團邊緣的某顆樹下，他們撫著彼此的臉頰，虔誠地望進對方眼睛的最深處，澄澈的虹膜映著對彼此最明亮最忠誠的愛意，不是戰友、不是長官、不是軍人，他們是普通的擁有感情的人類，熾熱的愛意在春風的見證下交換了親吻。艾爾文的藍眸溽滿溫柔，因愛他而閃著光芒。  
原來他一直獨占著人人嚮往的大海。那雙眼睛的靈魂是屬於他的，他一直都擁有世界上最美好的海洋。  
利威爾見過那雙眼睛的所有樣貌，平時冷靜自持也好、算計謀略也好、連他最不堪的憤怒失態的模樣他都見過。就像暴風來襲前暗得嚇人，呼嘯而過的風聲陰惻惻讓人不寒而慄，深不見底的黑藍色在表面下湧動，可怖的獠牙蓄勢待發，彷彿能吞噬萬物。  
所謂的大海，同艾爾文那讓他生愛生恨的雙眼。

他們過去有激烈的爭吵也有甜膩的親密，但當艾爾文死後這些都歸於平靜，死人不會和他吵架，也不會價值觀不合，更不會親吻他，把他緊緊圈住，溫暖他。  
一切只能流於自己的想像，利威爾非常明白自己付出生命追隨的人已經不在了。繁忙的現實和習慣失去的人生讓他對這件事抱持模糊的概念，失去母親和肯尼、失去法蘭和伊莎貝爾、失去跟隨自己的部下，短暫的歲月中他不斷在失去，已經不知道該怎麼面對才是對的。  
身邊的夥伴們失去至親會痛哭，但他十幾歲時在那場雨中上天為他流盡淚水，混合著泥巴的氣味，衣服被淋得透徹掛在身上重得壓住步伐，頭腦被各種情緒衝得發昏。若問他什麼是悲傷，利威爾會想起那個煙雨瀰漫的平原，那就是悲傷。  
再後來，高聳的巨木森林中奔騰的馬蹄聲隆隆作響，依照計畫不斷前行同時部下在身後不斷死去，他全身上下的血液都已經屬於艾爾文，追悼會後失落地把身體裡最後一滴水分擠乾獻給亡故的部下。

他想念艾爾文。

曾幾何時他把夢境當成現實，而夢境也配合著迷惑人的腳本與他的現實演出同樣的戲碼；曾幾何時那個安慰他的夢境又漸漸消失，只剩下過去的殘影；曾幾何時，只要他想念艾爾文時對方就會出現。  
愛馬在藍天下奔馳，視線邊緣的樹木隨風搖曳，連沙丘都散發著宜人的溫度，與利威爾記憶中的悲傷掛不上邊。  
三年前開始埋在心中的空洞感突然猛烈地爆發，他是冷酷強悍的兵長，不苟言笑、凶狠嚴厲，即使脫離巨人威脅的時代仍令人退避三舍的人類最強，背著這個形象太久，他都忘記自己究竟是什麼東西。  
在人類最強之前，他是利威爾阿克曼。

必須見到艾爾文。

但艾爾文已經不在了，沒辦法給他質問、揪著令人憤怒的端正衣領大吼。對，死人不會和他吵架也不會回答他的問題，但他還是要見到艾爾文，不為什麼，就是必須要見到他。  
利威爾夾緊雙腿催促著馬匹，快一點、再快一點，直到那座灰白色的矮牆出浮現在視線前端，即使快馬加鞭春風依舊從耳邊輕柔地飄過，矮城牆急速放大，他扯扯韁繩讓馬停下來，飛快地翻身下馬又一蹬腳跳到牆上。  
利威爾幾乎可以確定艾爾文就在那裏等他，不為什麼，因為他想見到他。

「艾爾文！」  
跳上牆的瞬間利威爾就看到他了，沐浴在陽光下閃閃發光的金髮被海風往後吹，眼前出現寬大的手掌，他搭上他的手站直身版，刻在血骨裡的直覺動作。  
男人面向大海，不發一語，只是用左手攏了攏他的腦袋又被拍掉。  
他一直夢想著能跟這個人一起看海，青少年般的用字遣詞，最白話的說法，無數次出現在自己的日記和給艾爾文的信件中，「要是能跟你一起來就好了」這種坦白得不像利威爾的言語。  
而現在他圓了一個此生都不會實現的夢想。以這種奇妙的形式。  
陽光穿透淺淺的海水直射進浸在水下的沙灘，隨著一波波的浪變換薄透的藍和細白泡沫的水紋。有時候他想，這麼美麗的大水潭為什麼是鹹的，是不是因為這個醜惡的世界讓太多人流淚，從眼眶裡冒出的鹹水化為海，而震懾人心的景色為了安慰殘破的靈魂；那麼那麼深是因為悲傷的人內心破了好大的洞，那麼那麼廣闊是因為這樣才裝得下數不清的無奈。  
「終於和你一起看海了」，利威爾想，他們沈默，即使如此還是覺得滿足。  
「我第一次知道『海』是在父親的書架上。」  
身旁的男人突然開口，內容聽來海這東西能放進書櫃裡。  
「那是本童書，裡面充滿許多我們從未見過的物種。」  
利威爾抬頭，他無法不去看他的男人在這麼美好的陽光下的模樣。  
「當時我還偷看了父親其他的書，最終因其他的歷史書籍而被抓到，警告我不可以再擅自翻閱他書房裡的任何東西。」艾爾文還是沒有看他，繼續自顧自地説完整個故事「他不知道我看過那本書，但從此我發現我不論學習哪方面的知識都沒有見過那本童書上的內容。」  
浪花不厭其煩地往沙灘上沖發出唰唰聲，退回去時帶走了些細沙，嘶——地往深處去，直到再一次被拍上岸，那些沙又回到原本的地方。  
「父親被捕後我明白了那不能問，但仍時常想起書上描繪的那些未知事物。」  
利威爾不知道自己對海究竟抱有什麼樣的情感，或甚至說不上感情，因為自己總為了任務而來到這裡，要不就是為了無處安放的焦慮。在牆內世界穩定下來後軍勢力反而逐漸不穩，他和韓吉作為調查兵團內的代表性長官和精神領導不能容忍一絲從自己身上溢出的負面。  
「而現在，我終於能看到了，這都要謝謝你，利威爾。」  
「......」  
艾爾文似乎講完了。難道他大老遠跑過來就為了聽這些對方生前沒機會跟他講的陳年往事？  
在對方殉職後一段時間他極其厭惡有人對他說「謝謝你，利威爾」，好在軍團內敢直呼他名的人已經幾乎死絕，韓吉發現後變著法子稱呼他，什麼矮子、潔癖症、兵長大人，雖然搞得他爆吼出聲嚇到一旁的新兵，但他內心對韓吉的體貼相當感激。  
風還在鍥而不捨地把浪吹上來。  
他不知道該說些什麼。  
「我第一次看海就是跟你。」  
艾爾文首先打破沉默，用「今晚還是吃麵包」的語氣，而利威爾驚得抬起頭。  
「就是你想的那個意思。」  
「......」  
利威爾不知道回什麼好，相比艾爾文，他真是不擅言詞。  
腦中跑過千言萬語又似乎隨著無邊的海洋放空，他對艾爾文的想念是不言而愈的，那是言語難以企及的高度。  
他可不想在自己唯一一次有意識地「夢」裡於沉默中度過，想說點什麼──自己的近況──恐怕不是個好話題，畢竟現實生活中的他可一點也不好，還可能正睡在團長辦公室的椅子上。  
「艾倫被捕了。」  
「恩。」  
「野獸巨人被帶回島上了。」  
「恩。」  
「調查兵團可能自身難保。」  
「我知道。」  
「⋯⋯」  
他無話可說了，懊惱地抓住金髮男人的左手，就算不說話，摸一摸這個存在幻境裡的人也算值得吧，可惡。  
海浪總是一再撲到沙灘上，看久了可真膩，明明最後都是要倒流回海裡的。  
「我知道。」  
艾爾文又重複了一次，手指穿過他的指縫，像過去某個同樣溫暖的午後與他十指緊扣。  
「你寫給我的紀錄我都準時看完了，包含剛剛那封。」  
「⋯⋯」他再次啞口無言，雖然有過設想，但還真是活見鬼。  
「比起這些，我更想知道你偶爾寫的日記──還是說紀錄？看來不全是工作。我已經是不能干預現實的亡魂了，但我可以作為一個單純的愛你的男人在意你本身的事嗎？」  
艾爾文抓緊利威爾的手將人拉近，真誠地盯著他灰藍色的眼睛。  
他從未見過這樣的艾爾文──不，應該說他只看過一次，一生只有那麼一次；當時眼前的男人也是說「作為一個單純的愛你的男人」這種肉麻致死的話，他習慣男人鐵與血的長官形象太久，導致當時還以為對方精神分裂。  
當然，他這話說出口當晚就後悔了，在床上被折騰得隔天想殺了團長跨下那根該死的東西。  
儘管回憶起如此無關緊要的往事，他仍不知從何開口。  
他不是不能面對現實的人，但從這個夢境開始後幾乎與現實接軌到毫無察覺的地步，令人恐怖。到後來這樣的情況又逐漸減少，仍舊會夢到這個已故的愛人，但對方不再提及與現實有關的事，內容淡薄的利威爾幾乎遺忘。  
這究竟是怎麼回事？他逐漸願意相信這是個「超自然現象」，反正自己不是搞研究的。

艾爾文耐心地等待。  
如果是以前，他有自信自己的兵長不論沉默多久都會給他哪怕一句話。  
但自己只是透過利威爾拿到墓園給他的信件得知自己死後發生的事，以及在對方太過強烈的思念才能勉強出現在他身旁。利威爾給他的信件也不是每次都寫得很清楚，或許因為他也不確定這種彷彿自我安慰的行為究竟有幾分真實，但依靠片面的資訊艾爾文基本能推測出事件完整的前因後果。  
利威爾在信件中極少提及自己的事。  
而當利威爾極端的情緒爆發時他才會出現在對方身邊，依賴那點精神波動像個背後靈似地跟在他身邊。  
當他出現時利威爾仍舊是那個看慣了的凶煞模樣。在外人眼裡，利威爾兵長一年三百六十五天的表情都一樣；在他眼裡，利威爾特別的表情只有與自己獨處時才會出現。  
冷冽的臉放鬆線條，唇邊勾起微微的弧度，帶著幾不可聞的笑意說「艾爾文」；或者壓低嗓音粗暴地扯著他的領子，朝他潑灑滿溢而出的憤怒低吼「渾蛋」；又或者⋯兩人肢體交纏時擁抱的熱度從面頰上透出薄紅，各式各樣的利威爾，只有他見過。他們也只有面對彼此時能毫無顧忌地透出情緒。  
所以當艾爾文出現在利威爾身邊時看著對方那張始終如一的面容，被掩蓋已久的罪惡感翻湧而出。利威爾面上沒有憤怒，也沒有悲傷，只有肉眼難以辨別的焦躁。  
唯一一次見到對方帶著情緒時他正和自己曾經的分隊長在走廊上互相駁斥，他意識到自己的出現讓對方感到安慰同時卻產生混淆。艾爾文無奈地責怪自己──因為死了所以判斷力下降了嗎，這麼顯而易見的事他怎麼沒想到？

從此他大幅減少在對方夢中談論現實事件的話題，只是靜靜地存在於夢境一角。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不得不說...有點想求個留言TT  
> 其實當初根本沒想到要寫團兵，因為覺得怎麼寫都不對，他們太好了，怎麼寫都覺得自己會寫出解釋偏差的他們  
> 但沒想到一個衝動還是寫了...若哪裡有解釋偏差或劇情bug還請見諒！  
> 預計應該是９或１０完結（預計


	7. Chapter 7

§７§

自己或許會被評為「最鍾愛海岸線的軍官」第一名。  
利威爾呆望著已經看過無數次的景色，為自己腦內突如其來的想法感到可笑。

矮牆的下面是一小片沙灘，和延伸往港口方向的沙灘不同，這裡的沙灘寬度只有一半，走幾步路就會走進海裡。  
艾爾文拉著他的手毫無預警地往下跳──該死的高個，他的腳甚至根本只離地沒幾公分！而自己要不是有過人的反應早就摔的狗吃屎了！  
「艾爾文！」不滿地回頭甩開對方緊握的手，只見艾爾文蹲下身抓起一把細砂，讓砂從指縫中溜走，只剩一小攤靜靜地留在掌心。  
「⋯⋯」好的吧，看這孩子氣的模樣剛要出口的粗話硬生生地嚥回肚子裡。看著艾爾文來來回回幾次捧起砂又看著砂流回沙灘，反射著太陽光的海面亮晃地睜不開眼，天氣該死的好，遠方深海處被刺眼的陽光穿透，如通透的寶石從切面反射深淺不一的蔚藍；沙灘邊則幾乎能看清水下的砂石，透明中帶著不慎落入的藍墨水般淺淺附上一層顏色。  
浪還在一波一波地捲上岸邊。  
這附近沒有礁石，只有綿延不盡的沙灘，從這裡一路延伸到港口最邊緣，港口附近則以礁石為主，再來才是猛然下沉的大陸棚和岩石為主的海岸，突出與凹進陸地的地形曾被瑪萊的技術官大嘆這裡真是天生就要做為港口，當中說了不少關於地質的術語，他也聽不懂，總之跟從韓吉的指示修建了港口。  
相比被擊碎在礁石上的浪花這兒和緩許多，如泡沫般層層遞進，嘶嘶幾聲碎在腳邊，幾秒後又有新的浪被沖上，循環不止。  
他要跟艾爾文說什麼？艾爾文想知道什麼？  
說韓吉開發了新的立體機動裝置，裝在肩胛骨的位置，使用的人們如同裝上翅膀一飛沖天。  
發射勾爪的地方被改良安上火槍，在戰鬥中可以同時殺人。  
砍殺巨人也不再使用相對易斷的刀刃，士兵們帶著幾枚雷槍完成任務。  
身上綁著更複雜的皮帶，還有胸甲，這一切都是為了戰鬥。  
而我，仍使用以前慣用的裝備。  
不是為了紀念什麼，單純因為用了十幾年，且我的戰鬥力無人質疑，便隨著我去。  
「兵長的外表從我進兵團以來到現在幾乎沒有變呢」，曾在某次晚飯鬧哄哄的食堂中流出小兵的閒言閒語，下一句是「彷彿時間凍結在他臉上」這種小說般的句子。  
沒有制止顯示軍紀鬆散的閒聊，雖說不喜歡別人評論他的外表，但這也畢竟不是批評，便隨他去了。  
他認為自己可不只這副皮像凍結了時間，午夜夢迴憶起地下街的生活，被肯尼揍得淒慘、和法蘭搶劫麵包回據點、陪伊莎貝爾到天井仰望星空、母親斷氣時肯尼在身後的低聲嘆息、昏暗的臭水溝揉合城外荒蕪泥濘的氣味⋯他沒有值得回故的時光，但大腦卻帶著他把自己過往人生能記起的每一吋重新輪播上映。  
和那雙藍眼睛偶爾出現交織成擾人的夜晚，過去與現在、夢境與真實，利威爾也不知道自己是否真的被困在硝煙四起的戰場上。  
但他清楚明白，自己被下的詛咒不只是成為艾爾文的利刃，更是整個調查軍團的利刃，乃至人類的希望。所以他不會混淆，即使團長更迭，只要他還有那超群的戰鬥力，便是調查兵團無往不利的戰神。

利威爾沉默了很久，深深地吸了口，海潮的鹹澀包裹著太陽的氣味使他覺得沒那麼難聞。  
「有時候我在想，」  
純淨的藍天飄過一片雲，利威爾仰頭，眼神追著雲。  
「⋯你是不是真的就在我身邊。」  
他瞇起眼，原本就不大的眼睛只剩一條細細的線，刺眼的陽光使他促起眉，整張臉皺在一塊。  
艾爾文還在撈著沙，帶有熱度的細流再次流洩而下，利威爾跟著蹲坐在沙灘上。  
他看出艾爾文在挑撿用詞，那個臉他可熟悉。  
「對。」答的意外乾脆。  
利威爾盯著艾爾文的臉，近乎癡迷地用眼神描繪他臉上的線條，蠱惑人心的言語、追尋著天堂送人入地獄的雙唇開口，「我確實──」  
啪颯──猛地一陣狂風吹過，颳過海面帶著溼氣的熱浪襲來，海面猛地翻騰了兩下拍碎幾個白花花的浪，金黃色的沙也被吹離地面。這氣氛太讓人放鬆，眼裡毫無預警地被吹入異物，反射性閉上眼的瞬間利威爾想起這是個夢，他們還沒說完，要是閉上眼會不會、  
「艾爾文！」利威爾緊張的大叫。  
「——我確實在你身邊。」  
他往身旁一撈，抓緊艾爾文粗壯的手臂，沒錯，這是艾爾文的手，他沒有消失。  
「你不是我的想像？」或許相比原本的自己這個問題顯得急迫，「不像利威爾」。  
但從睡眠中見到這個人乃至錯亂他是真實的，到現在能平常心面對──面對自己的夢境，同時又知道這是真的，不得不說這感覺還是很怪異而且拗口。他逐漸搞不清楚自己是否真的精神錯亂，卻又能平常心。  
「對，我不是你的想像。」  
這令人沒由來地鬆了口氣，利威爾選擇相信艾爾文。  
「太好了。」太好了。  
「太好了？」艾爾文反問。  
「我以為是我瘋了。」  
「⋯」  
「韓吉覺得我精神錯亂，現實和妄想不分，嗤。」  
「⋯⋯」  
眼睛進砂，多麼愚蠢。眼前一片黑暗，卻因聽著身旁男人的聲音而冷靜下來，這個男人就在他旁邊。  
他反手捉住了他的手，溫暖的、熟悉的、細心的包覆著自己劃滿傷痕粗糙的手。  
艾爾文說：「你願意告訴我嗎？」

利威爾實在不明白自己要說什麼，對方想知道什麼。

說世界變得混亂，大半生拼死與巨人戰鬥，為了尋找世界的真相，為了那些數不清的「為什麼」，得到的解答竟是原本的巨人變相地保護了城牆內的生活。城牆外的未知不恐怖，恐怖的是他們的敵人源源不絕，戰鬥比從前更加頻繁、更加白熱化。  
他不能倒下也不能軟弱，不配擁有哀慟，他也本就不喜歡將自己的脆弱顯露出來。  
艾爾文要聽這些毫無意義的言語嗎？  
說實在，都過去了。在城外的時代尚未來臨之前他就一直在體會這些，只是戰鬥的對象不同罷了。  
艾爾文的死帶給他極大的痛苦，同時附帶麻藥一般的功效。代替對方看看他來不及看的景色，盡可能了解以前毫無興趣的事情──港口、鐵路、飛船、歷史、地質──什麼的。雖然都只是一隻半解，他畢竟不是搞研究的料。  
「艾爾文的話應該會喜歡吧？」  
「這東西艾爾文會有興趣吧？」  
「這武器挺方便的。」  
「無聊的要死，但那傢伙應該能聽得津津有味吧？」  
「能飛上天的傢伙真有趣啊。」  
「哈──可惜了，這種東西讓我來根本聽不懂。」

他就像一抹沉寂於陰影中的亡靈，帶著血腥味，墨綠色的披風遮住大半張臉，在過去與現在反覆交錯。  
痛苦嗎？漸漸的自己也搞不清楚了。搞不好並沒有那麼難受，因為艾爾文活在他裡面。既艾爾文右手被啃斷後他成為他的右手，死後則為了他欲一窺究竟的世界而成為他的眼睛、手腳、耳朵、全身上下，利威爾見到牆外的風景，不論好壞，與他分享。  
艾爾文的死產生一種麻痺的效用，對大部分的事都很難有強烈的情緒波動，也因艾爾文的死他有動力活在這個世界上、同時不畏懼死亡。  
他能看更多，代替對方看不到的；活更久，承接對方遺留的生命；即使遭遇不測，無非是閉眼等待一個溫暖的懷抱，他相信對方會說「好久不見」。  
若說為什麼他能見到艾爾文的亡靈，利威爾想，或許因為自己是被困在時間夾縫中徬徨的一抹幽魂，所以他們才能碰上一面。  
雖然不知道艾爾文想知道什麼，但這人的語言一向很有力量，尤其是對他，甚至不需要一點技巧。

利威爾決定老老實實地交代──就從艾爾文從他人生中缺席的屋頂上開始好了。

「那是個一般的斜屋頂，」  
砂石退去，被超大型巨人引爆的房子仍然在燒，菸從遠處飄起。餘灰和血腥味揉合成一股令人作嘔的濃厚氣味，現在回想起來只剩全身上下黏在身上的血液。  
佛洛克背著重傷的你爬到牆內找到我們。阿爾敏犧牲自己打敗超大型巨人，一息尚存。我在你與他之間做選擇。  
你肚子破了個大洞，內臟都流出來⋯可真噁，你確定想聽這些？  
哦，好。  
我想給你注射，結果艾倫和米卡莎那兩個小鬼衝過來想跟我動手，媽的。  
我叫他們都滾開，正要給你注射時你...操，能不能別打斷我？老子沒有哭，當時沒有，後來追悼會也沒有，現在過了這麼久也，只想到後來的爛攤子跟屎一樣糊在我跟韓吉臉上，可真臭！這倒是很想哭。還想著有朝一日要把你揍哭。  
現在說這些都沒用了，我們跟義勇軍和瑪雷軍之間的關係更煩，靠你能不能別一邊摸我？  
話說小鬼們還在追悼會上差點起衝突，一點也不讓人放心，對你的死爭論不休⋯⋯

利威爾滔滔不絕地說，這輩子沒有說過這麼多話，講到口乾舌燥，毫無章法，面上不願意，彷彿被逼迫一般沒有停下來。將內心最真實的、最柔軟的、曾經最靠近夢幻島的部分倒出來，沈積在壞死的泥淖裡一股腦傾瀉而出。  
這麼多年來以為自己再也無法體會什麼是哭，是被煙燻得刺激出淚，眼眶發酸，頭痛欲裂，他的夢幻島失去一大塊領土，時間追上他，為失去嘶吼，從眼睛裡流出帶著鹹味的水。

反正是在夢中，沒有人會知道他哭得像個嬰兒。

*

韓吉嚇壞了。  
她的老戰友坐在椅子上乘著和煦的微風睡得正沉，誰知一抬頭就看對方那張百毒不侵的鐵血長官面孔竟、怎麼說，突然哭了？  
嚇壞的反應是把人叫醒，慌忙間找到乾淨的手帕塞到他手上，然後端著剛甩到桌上的書繼續癱回沙發裡，假裝什麼都沒發生馬鈴薯似地繼續看書。  
利威爾清醒後平衡夢裡的餘韻和與現實接軌，緩過來後無言地拿起手帕把自己打理打理，再看向「喂，你書拿反了。」⋯的韓吉。  
「哦，噢，抱歉抱歉。」  
韓吉趕緊把書顛倒180度假裝閱讀。  
「⋯⋯」她仔細看書上的字才發現自己被耍了，原本拿的方向是對的，利威爾匡她。  
他知道自己一直在偷偷注意他。

韓吉重新沉浸回資料中，雖不是艾爾文那樣的書蟲，但對技術發展這樣的書籍比歷史書好入眼一百倍，正好攤著之前改良器材的圖紙。  
窗外徐徐涼風吹動內側輕薄的白色紗簾，在她進駐團長辦公室之前就在想，不知這沙廉當初是誰起的主意，在充滿肅殺之氣的調查兵團內竟是團長室一隅帶著閒適的角落，雖然也只僅限老天賞臉的時刻。  
藍天白雲襯托之下小幅飄起的白紗，窗邊的單人沙發，靠牆的落地書櫃。如果坐在沙發上的是個美女的話就可以找畫師了，可惜這畢竟是調查兵團，沒人想收藏傳聞凶神惡煞的人類最強士兵長，驅邪避凶不必有這麼美的背景。當然她不否認利威爾擁有深邃五官又充滿吸引力的臉龐，但會對此愛不釋手的恐怕只有她的前長官。  
「我見到艾爾文了。」沙發上的煞神忽視她失禮的視線，淡淡地開口。  
韓吉神色一凜，他們現在可謂腹背受敵，她禁不起更多的煩惱。  
利威爾沒有漏看韓吉一閃而逝的驚慌，思考良久，決定從結論說起。

韓吉從對方的三言兩語中拼湊出整件事。  
首先。利威爾夢中的艾爾文是真實存在的「幽靈」，當然，幽靈用真實存在這個形容有些欠妥。  
再來。艾爾文意識到與利威爾提及現實中──不如說，工作上的事──利威爾下意識認知為真實存在的事件，導致現實與夢境錯亂。這情況在他倆走廊上大吵一架後頻率急速下降，姑且歸類為背後靈史密斯先生於對現實的了解後做出的判斷。  
最後。僅在同時滿足睡眠及利威爾精神超出負荷的前提之下成立。  
最後這點眼前的小個子男人沒有說，但她擅自推斷，正是這樣。  
「媽的，就是活見鬼。」利威爾下結論。  
韓吉理清下思路，至少現在又回到最初的「不影響生活及作戰」上面，還多了「似乎搞懂來龍去脈」。但仍然沒有證據，研究人員實事求是的精神可真麻煩。  
「總之，」利威爾錯開韓吉的眼神，在沙發上換了個姿勢，又將頭靠回沙發墊裡，「⋯我回來了。」

韓吉聽懂了。  
「歡迎回來。」

利威爾似乎鬆了口氣，「讓你費心了。」  
韓吉挑眉「感謝艾爾文放過你也放過我，他應該親自找我道歉。」真是操碎了心。  
「哦，我想他會的。」窗邊的人接口。  
「⋯還是不要好了，怪可怕的。」  
「草，你想打架嗎臭四眼。」

*

那天晚上她真的做了個夢。  
艾爾文、莫布里特、米克，和她許許多多的戰友。  
「⋯⋯」  
下午還在想利威爾的事沒有證據，晚上就被上天給應驗了，開戰在即，這種來敘舊的輕鬆勁真的好嗎。  
「⋯你們知道嗎，我現在感覺真撞鬼了。」  
無視其他人各色眼神接著說「你們是真正的超自然現象耶！」  
下一秒被大伙撲上來爆揍。  
「我靠妳是要研究我們的意思？」「第一句話應該是這個嗎！」「禮貌會不會寫啊！」「感傷一下啊渾蛋！」  
待其他人鬧夠了才被袖手旁觀整場鬧劇的前團長制止，真是禽獸，以及在夢裡依舊有痛覺，韓吉揉揉被摧殘的部分無言地想。  
她不知到利威爾的夢究竟是什麼樣子，但這種宛如開趴的景象在苦悶又疲憊的現實裡可不會發生。  
她緩了緩，一屁股坐在地面上。  
「⋯我還有許多要做的事，」  
「雖然很想念你們，但剛剛你們把我的心意都給打得一點不剩，暫時不想看到你們的臉，」  
大夥的臉扭曲了下。  
「再等我一下，」  
「⋯也請陪在我身邊吧，只找利威爾太不公平了。」  
意外地所有人將眼神轉向艾爾文，異口同聲。  
「「只有艾爾文好嗎。」」  
「⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯」  
艾爾文坦蕩地露出無恥的微笑「謝謝。」  
眾人氣結，隨後又笑做一團。  
韓吉深深地呼出一口氣，即使是幻象又如何呢。利威爾的時間終於前進了，那麼她也可以在夢中把心上的重擔卸下吧。  
「好樣的，妳當上團長後也有那股威嚴了啊韓吉。」  
「哈哈哈，謝謝謝謝。」  
她站起身，挨個和大夥擁抱。這或許是自己死前最後一次見他們了。看向站在最後的莫布里特，也朝他張開雙手豪邁地做出擁抱的預備動作。  
「剩你啦，不來嗎？」  
他抹了抹臉，走向自己的分隊長。  
「請晚點來找我們。」  
「我盡力。」

不論未來還有多少糟心事，背後都還有這群戰友啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 韓吉：  
> 操，我的夢還要被那對情侶閃。  
> 艾爾文死後是不是更不要臉了？
> 
> 這傢伙怎麼跟死人寫信還在談工作，受不了＜＜因為是艾爾文
> 
> 我一直在想，韓吉心好累


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我這個人是這樣的  
> 寫完7才更5，寫完8才更6  
> 但我真的被138刺激到了，所以我還沒寫完10我就要發8，管他的，當初我就是被137刺激到才發了第一篇文啊
> 
> 然後最近再深刻思考兩種結尾方式  
> 不知哪種更好...跟打麻將一樣，我真想攤開來問問大家...  
> 看完138的我覺得活著太不容易了，看完的人也都辛苦了  
> 善良限制了我們的想像力啊...
> 
> 所以即使狗血我也要給團兵一個幸福...相對幸福的結尾

§8§

所謂的糟心事一椿接著一椿踏著六親不認的步伐呼嘯而來。  
接收資訊的同時佈達對應方針，利威爾前幾日已將吉克押送至巨木森林，大概是目前所有事裡最令人放心的，但利威爾不在身邊同樣令人緊張。  
韓吉一邊讚嘆自己的巧妙安排一邊怨恨自己將利威爾分配至監視吉克，無力地癱坐在椅子上。  
剛把佛洛克帶頭闖下大禍的新兵們關到地牢，腦子飛快地轉，上周為了最糟事態提前準備的計劃竟都派上用場讓人相當哭笑不得，整體而言還是想哭。  
皮克西斯老頭趁他們被迫投入雷被里歐作戰時策劃了一齣鬧劇試圖掐死調查軍團，雖說本意不完全為了擰死他們，但確實如利威爾信中所說，他們要被一鍋端了。  
被其他軍團蒙在鼓裡，失去義勇軍的信任及情報，手中曾經的希望叛離，他們被牽著鼻子走且蒙受了極大的損失。  
不明白全況的民眾將憤怒的矛頭指向調查軍團，連這種蠢事都出在自己人身上，所謂腹背受敵。  
「韓吉團長。」  
身旁響起清冷的聲音，米卡莎立正站在她旁邊表示任務完成，她站起身，望向對方那雙不帶情緒的漆黑眼眸卻覺得安心。  
是了，自己身邊還有這幾個孩子呢。被命運欽點的阿爾敏，同為戰力代表的米卡莎，忠心冷靜執行命令的柯尼，領導力與判斷兼具的讓。在心裡默數了一遍這群當初從未想過會被推到風口浪尖的孩子，如今每一個都是可以作為班長甚至分隊長的優秀人才了。  
瞬間腦中浮現瀰漫著灰石與硝煙的那天，當時也是帶領著幾百人離開，帶著幾個人回來。  
還是他們。  
一路走來，身邊的人來來去去，最後的最後還是這群孩子。

「走吧。」  
她仍要帶領他們走下去。

*

政治角力彎彎繞繞這檔事利威爾基本不插手。  
現在他也說不清究竟與人拐彎抹腳地講話、穿上華美的西服當個史密斯團長身邊容姿端正武力高強的士兵長好，還是看軍團畸形地分裂又合作、互相猜忌放冷箭好。

薩克雷辦公室引爆的炸彈將混亂的局勢推向高點，有機會挽回的全在那場爆炸中灰飛煙滅，和平的日子過不到兩年，牆裡牆外都像炸了鍋一般砰砰作響。  
利威爾每隔幾週收到補給兵附上的信件都要懷疑自己何時不識字，現況怎麼跟他理解的差這麼多？而且一會義勇軍被軟禁、一會調查軍團被孤立、一會談和一會破裂，慶幸自己待在深山老林同時緊皺眉頭擔心戰友及部下。  
他們都很優秀，除去戰鬥力，各個比自己優秀的多。但現況並不樂觀，他已經好久沒收到物資補給及來信就是證明。  
往常再艱困的情況幹部們都能一同抵禦，中央也好、巨人也好、不受控的士兵也好，當時流著血流著淚，高喊「驅逐巨人」。  
利威爾低頭瞥了眼在樹下看書的男人，操，真噁心，不知還要多久才能把這畜牲的頭砍下來。  
他突然想念起過去聞著香水味，在宴會廳裡聽艾爾文和貴族們高來高去的時光。雖然令人做嘔，但至少那人還在。  
他嗤笑了聲嘲笑自己，現在緬懷過往還太早了。  
那天下午在辦公室的美夢並不是毫無意義，過去兩年來無聲地焚燒靈魂的火被甘霖澆熄，艾爾文親口對他說「我在你身邊」確實產生莫大的安慰，他不再被崩潰的焦躁扼得喘不過氣。  
但無助於現實，甚至可以說更糟了，他們出發到瑪萊前認為最糟的情況是大陸那邊的國家組織大軍試圖殲滅這座島。現在則背著雷貝里歐作戰的血債等待世界向他們復仇，同時內部分崩離析，名號最響亮的人成為眾矢之的。不論哪邊看到他大概都趕著將槍砲對準他，人類最強這個名號可真引人注目啊，艾爾文，你要負起責任。  
「⋯⋯」  
利威爾對於自己的思考模式感到無奈，曾被韓吉笑說「三句不離艾爾文」可真是一點也不假。  
從開島後到戰後重建，接受爆炸性新知，建立安穩和平的社會同時投入從未停歇的戰爭；地下城出生的人總為了生存對外界適應力強得不可思議。  
他總惦記著與艾爾文的約定──或稱之為誓言──還有除此之外大大小小的一切，被囚禁在過去的自己也因艾爾文解放，現在，已經沒有任何事物可以左右自己的判斷了。  
利威爾睨著目光朝樹下的男人掃去，自從被冠上兵長這個軍銜後他就從未讓他的團長失望過，刀起刀落，從未失手。  
向自己報告的傳令兵揣揣不安，深知事情的嚴重性遠超出大總統遇襲，等待長官命令。  
情勢的混亂除去不可控又關鍵的艾倫以外便是義勇兵，那些傢伙只要沒了吉克就玩完了，必須現在就要解決掉這個可惡的畜牲。  
「⋯把我的話告訴皮克西斯。」  
不同意也沒辦法，畢竟戰場上不存在最優解，更何況在他看來皮克西斯也難以稱為長官了，三兩句打發持保留態度的傳令兵，「快去。」能驅使他的自始至終都只有那個人。  
目送兩名士兵飛離森林，深深地吸了口氣又緩緩吐出。  
三年，漫長得折磨人心，掐指一算又並不算久。  
這樣的失去也該到頭了。

如同義勇軍被關押後兵團又反過來被義勇軍狹持，情勢總在轉瞬之間產生變化。  
在高聳的樹枝上待命的部下因一聲難聽的吼叫發出刺目的白光，巨人化的爆炸聽來是五臟六腑被爆破時生命最後的光芒。  
巨人從天而降，在他看來，他的部下們已喪命於吼叫中。  
摔落地面的巨大軀體震動大地揚起遮蔽視線的煙霧，利威爾久違地感受到憤怒。  
腦中只浮現了一秒部下們的臉，下一秒面部變為肉糊糊的一團，破碎的殘肢斷臂和流了滿地的血肉內臟取而代之。這太熟悉了，他終其一生都在經歷這種破事。  
始作俑者的聲音穿透沙塵，粗鄙的傳過來。  
「你是個替部下著想的人，」  
瞠大雙眼，血流從四肢百骸衝上頭腦。沒有，我不是，為什麼總是有人這麼說？韓吉也好艾爾文也好每個人都說「你真是個溫柔的人」，是嗎？我看起來像嗎？有多少人葬送在我手上？就連我用生命追隨的男人我都能叫他去死。  
憤怒和激烈動作使心跳加速，血管在太陽穴凸凸地跳動，按下手柄上的開關發射鉤鎖一蹬腳跳到樹幹上，這些巨人該死的敏捷，是因為吉克的關係？  
巨人攀爬上樹手一撈便輕易達到他的高度，反轉身體向下俯衝，右手一揮，試圖握住自己身體的手指斷成兩截，鮮血隨斷面噴灑而出，而那個躲在沙塵後面的傢伙還在滔滔不絕地說。  
「應該不會因為那些無辜的部下稍微長大了，就狠心將他們砍死吧？」  
鉤鎖抓住巨人的頭皮，飛旋著高速拉近血盆大口的距離，扭身後仰俐落地翻過比原本巨大數倍的頭顱，反手揮刀削落他死都不會忘記的長一米寬十公分。  
失去核心的頭顱從空中落到地面，生命殞落的如此輕易，在混戰中他耳邊甚至聽不到巨頭落地的咕咚聲，只有呼呼而過的風切聲和血流的咻咻聲同時讓他冷靜又讓他憤怒。  
有時他真痛恨自己的記憶力，景仰他的人、追隨他的人，那些人的面孔可笑地在這場荒謬的惡戰中浮現。

你們還在嗎？

你們還在那裏嗎？

你們是被我殺死的嗎？

還是真的死在吼叫之中？

在巨人叢中發射鉤爪一瞬停留於龐然大物的手臂上又騰空飛起，旋轉身體、舉手揮刀，彷彿刻在骨骼肌肉裡的反射動作，切口散發著熱氣和證明存在過的血又噴濺在他身上，腳尖一點繼續飛向下一位撲向自己的傢伙。  
他逐漸感到麻痺。  
撲面而來的灼熱水霧同烙印在靈魂中的傷痛一同源源不絕地蒸騰而出，過往的血債潑灑在臉上身上皮帶上披風上。巨人的傷口會散發高溫，血液有些能留在人體有些則隨風而逝；他究竟手刃多少人已經數不清了，但看在老天的份上、看在他那未完成的約定的份上，請求這些已故的液體暫時不要遮擋視線，他還有無比重要的事要完成。  
鉤鎖每往下一個地方前進，身後便逝去一個生命，利威爾沿著殺戮的道路不斷向前飛去，直到看見那個可恨的背影。

「利威爾！」  
啊啊，不要那樣叫我的名字，令人作嘔。  
「你那些可愛的部下都怎麼了？」  
艾爾文，我終於要完成我們的約定了，就差一步。  
「你該不會把他們都殺了吧？」  
你的一切就讓我來證明。  
「真是可憐！」

艾爾文，我怎麼會後悔呢？

你以為是你送了無數兵士前往死亡，實際上我不也有那一份嗎？  
決定跟隨你，聽命於你，這些是你一手造成的後果，但做出決定的人是我啊。  
你當上團長後一切有我的計畫若我不願意你還能執行嗎？不能。  
那些成功的失敗的作戰若最初我不願意點頭還會存在嗎？不會。

我為你所用，我與你同罪。

「你以為把我的部下變成巨人我就不忍心殺害了嗎？」  
我的雙手早已浸滿罪孽。  
「你根本不明白我們從過去到現在⋯」  
『我們』。  
「究竟殺了多少同伴。」

*

是雨的聲音。

身上被批著一塊布，而布浸滿雨水，沉甸甸地鋪在身上。  
雨並不小，但也不大。傳入耳中的雨聲像是隔了一層薄膜，要不是身上傳來雨點透過布料落下的重量還真不知道自己正在淋雨。  
發生了甚麼？在吉克身上綁住雷槍之後...當時在下雨？有嗎？  
雨的聲音始人昏昏欲睡。  
自己好像被甚麼東西拖行，有些顛簸，但這感覺也只有一瞬間，耳中灌滿雨嘩嘩的聲響，彷彿所有的知覺只感受得到連綿不絕的雨。  
令人想起過去某個休假日他同那個人回到他的老家，原先規劃好要在附近的市集晃晃，結果才剛抵達大門，他都來不及欣賞令他瞠目結舌的房屋天空便下起傾盆大雨。  
結果就是他們難得的休假日都在房屋中度過。  
他還記得那個房子的模樣，玄關處擺著五層高的鞋櫃，他們把鞋子收進鞋櫃內，裡外都相當乾淨，這使他心情愉悅了起來。  
男人彎腰在地上擺放了兩雙室內拖鞋讓他穿上。  
再往內走則是客廳，毫不意外地正中間放了個長方形的矮桌，配合兩旁的三人坐沙發及兩人坐沙發，「你家可真有錢？」，他還記得自己摸著大理石紋的矮桌不冷不熱地說了句，柔和的黑白色蜿蜒在桌面上看著就不便宜。  
他們還去了餐廳、書房、儲藏室、以及理所當然的臥室，參觀了個遍，窗外的雨聲一點也不打擾他們。  
這似乎就是他們最後一次的休息日了。隔著一層牆壁，透過玻璃窗，外頭的雨嘩啦嘩啦地下，一點也不影響屋內的兩人靠在彼此身上眷戀著短暫而溫暖的時光。

好久好久沒有沈沈地睡，好久好久沒有做夢，好久好久沒有見到艾爾文。  
你還在我身邊嗎？我發生了甚麼？  
聽著這雨聲和潮濕的氣息，你是不是也想起那次的休息日？

艾爾文，你還在嗎？


	9. Chapter 9

§9§

「皮克⋯令⋯⋯蒙在鼓裏⋯⋯逮捕⋯反⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯後被他們⋯⋯風聲⋯地牢⋯」  
「沒⋯到⋯⋯歐良⋯⋯尼科⋯⋯不知⋯⋯」  
「阿爾⋯⋯地牢⋯找你⋯⋯克⋯」

雨在他回神時已經停了，身上的布料甚至已經乾透。腦袋昏沉得像被毒打後高燒般嚇人，無法感知自己身體的任何一個地方，唯一能讓自己判斷生命跡象的只剩仍在顛簸向前的感覺。  
斷斷續續地感受到外面有人在說話，聲音聽來隔著一層厚厚的石牆，隨著敲擊意識的鈍痛完全聽不清那人在說些甚麼，上一秒才聽到的詞語還來不及思考那些代表甚麼又從記憶中溜走，只剩無意義的音節拍打耳膜，在腦中嗡嗡作響。  
身體的感官隨著那不斷前行的感覺載浮載沉，時而陷入空白時而彷彿沉入水底，不知聽那人講話聽了多久，他感覺終於停下來──具體而言也說不出是甚麼停下來──只知道他們走走停停，而停下來時意識會從空白的地方離開，並逐漸感知到自己的全身上下火辣辣地疼，彷彿被交錯丟入沸水和雪地裡，令人厭惡的惡作劇。

剛開始他疼得不知道自己究竟是誰，身體逐漸恢復知覺時簡直想一頭撞死，還不如徹底失去意識時來得好。後來只隱約記得自己是一個下官，家裡有兩個家人，身旁有一個重要的人。  
有時他在一個空白的房間，裡頭有一張椅子，他看著房間覺得奇怪便自然而然地坐下了。然而他在那邊待了非常久都沒有半點變動，起來走動了好幾次都沒有其他東西出現，既無法離開也待不下去，最後無聊得睡著了。  
有時他感覺自己在水中，說不清是漂浮在水面上還是沉在水底，只覺得身體被溫熱的水流包覆，意識依舊模糊，但絲綢般的水流撫過身軀能和緩疼痛，缺點是自己始終躺著，不像房間可以隨意地走動。  
不得不說，在無聊透頂的房間和溫水中切換久了實在無聊，失去時間感讓他稍感不安又有點想沉溺下去。  
正想著自己究竟還要待多久時遠處的說話聲離得越來越遠，窸窣地消失在那層隔膜之後，海潮聲不間斷地銜接上，啪颯──霎時，海潮規律的聲音灌滿聽覺，再回神時自己已經坐在一片熟悉的沙灘上。

對了，等一切平息後就退伍吧，以他的名氣搞不好會被慰留，「至少留下來做教官嘛！」之類的。可老實說，他厭倦了刀槍砲火，如果、假設、如果可以、如果他有選擇的餘地，在鮮血中浸淫了一輩子的自己想遠離這些惱人的硝煙。

腦中突兀地浮現一個深埋已久的想法，是這個意識的主人、是「自己」來不及說出口的渺小而難以企及的夢想，問了卻沒能聽到的回答的、自己的答案。  
海浪還在拍打著沙灘，規律地發出刷刷聲，脫離白色而空蕩蕩的無趣房間和動彈不得的水中，他茫然的眨了眨眼，記憶和意識瞬間歸位。  
尚未細思方才突然冒出頭的想法，身旁毫不意外地出現了一個人。  
「艾爾文⋯」

利威爾想起上次他看著艾爾文講起那些關於書、關於父親的陳年往事，還有他──雖然不想承認──精神被逼到極限後鉅細靡遺地講述對方死後的事，那感覺彷彿被對方透析，艾爾文一直都知道他是個對自己的事三緘其口的人。然而那些從艾爾文還活著的時候便開始沉積的瑣碎情緒不知不覺已經堆得比山還高，即使抬頭也望不到頂。實際上那些地獄卻又雞毛蒜皮的事利威爾一點也不想讓對方知道，他始終抱持著既然艾爾文已經被自己送離這個世界就不需要再知道這些事的態度。  
所以自己在墓前送出的信也只是最低限度地如工作般進行報告。

比起上次，這回他終於有話可說。

利威爾低頭看了看自己完好無缺的雙手，想起自己在意識模糊間的那些白房間和動彈不得的溫水，不知道現實的自己究竟傷勢如何。猶豫地將眼神飄向身旁人的大手，還沒想清楚，就被對方一把抓住。  
他呼吸一滯，反射性抬頭便撞進對方明亮的藍眸裡。  
「你可以說了。」  
艾爾文像鼓勵幼童班露出鼓勵的微笑，他皺皺眉嗤了聲想甩開被捉緊的手，不料對方的手指從手背滑向指尖，再穿過手指間的縫隙，緊緊地扣住他。  
「⋯⋯」被別人太過了解可真恐怖，一點隱私都沒有。  
他們剛認識那幾年關係可惡劣的不行，利威爾煩躁地用左手抓抓被海風吹亂的頭髮。  
不論來到這個地方多少次風都吹個不停，這可真是奇怪，明明他時常在城牆內體會無風和著溼氣的悶熱午後，彷彿氣流微小的流動都吝嗇賜與他們。  
「之前、」  
他開口，挑選著措辭。  
「我們離開牆內前我問你的問題，你還沒回答我。」  
海水不厭其煩地被沖到沙灘上，嘩嘩地又退回一望無際的水潭。浪花退下去時帶走些許細沙，嘶——地去往深處，下一波被拍上岸的浪花又和剛剛不同，實際上沙灘上的沙沒有減少，但那些流走的沙卻不知會去到哪。  
「你是說『你在實現夢想之後打算做什麼』嗎？」  
「切，你連我當時說的話都背下來了啊？真噁心。」  
艾爾文對他的反問露出尷尬的表情，隨即又恢復回那種刀槍不入的公式化微笑。  
「算了，我也沒甚麼資格說你。『不到那個時候也沒人知道』你當時是這樣回答的。」像是被那個表情所刺激，利威爾撇開頭。  
艾爾文又苦笑了下，順著對方的視線看向被太陽照得通透的淺灘，淺碧綠色的水波隨著風在突起的尖兒閃起一剎那的白光，此起彼落。  
他自詡言語上能贏過大多數的人，坐上團長的位置也不乏用這張騙死人不償命的嘴獲取所需的任何東西。對話中面對利威爾更沒有占過下風，這回卻頻頻被直白的言語堵到心口。  
他們的關係在他本人看來是不平等的，然而他又矛盾的明白利威爾並不這麼想。之前某次他為此道歉，結果以利威爾大發脾氣收場。  
利威爾接受他的一切決定，即使玷汙自己都願意跟他一同背負罪孽。他不會因此罷手，但卻因對方的理所當然而愧疚，若利威爾有任何一次向他表達不滿、鬧脾氣、擺臉色，或許他會心裡好過些。  
「我希望你能退下前線。」  
「啊？」  
「我希望你能退下前線。」  
「白癡禿子，你沒聽懂我的問題嗎？」  
艾爾文轉頭，果不其然看見對方繃緊臉頰的線條，下一秒空著的那只手搞不好就會往自己臉上揮過來。  
「利威爾，請容我向你確認。你的問題其實是我之後想做什麼沒錯吧？」  
「我勸你不要用這種噁心的語氣跟我講話。」  
艾爾文沒有在意自己握住對方的那隻手被用力地捏住，利威爾上斜的眼神好像在說「你別以為我不敢揍你」。  
「如果是以事情平息的前提下──在沒有瑪萊與我們為敵或現在這些複雜的情勢──」  
「狗屁倒灶的狗屎東西。」利威爾面色不善地插嘴。  
「我想和你一起退下前線，如果你願意的話，我們找個能看見海的郊區住。尋份工作，以我來說應該不太難，可能也跟我父親一樣去當個老師也不錯。至於你，想做甚麼都好，」  
「啊？廢話。」他忍不住接口。  
「或想休息下也好，以我原本的積蓄應該垢我們生活好一陣子。我猜搞不好你根本閒不下來，我們一起開間店之類的也不失為一個選擇、」  
「那就開紅茶店吧，靠海的偏僻地方不會有客人吧，那更好。」  
「好，那我就去找份工作當兼差，平時可以顧店或尋找貨源、洽談進貨之類──」  
話語嘎然而止，艾爾文看著身旁的人勾起嘴角，眉目間冷冽的線條柔和下來，平時尖銳的細目不自覺瞇在一塊，彎成美妙的弧度。  
利威爾突然笑了出來，艾爾文看著他的笑容心跳漏了好幾拍──天真的愛情小說才這樣形容，但他真的心跳漏了好幾拍，即使身為最親密的對象，他也極少見到戀人笑得如此無防備的模樣。  
他知道利威爾不是浪漫主義者，對他而言能活下去就是第一要務，他們生在身不由己的世界，太多事情沒有選擇權，也沒有作夢的權利。  
他忍不住想，當時自己為了那近在咫尺的真相捨棄了一切，回頭想想，以自己的解釋來說利威爾也在他捨棄的行列中。出戰前會議的問題究竟只是心血來潮還是挾帶私心？  
利威爾渴望聽到的答案不是零，而是那個誰都知道不會成立的假設，因為那意味著自己還有在思考關於活下去這件事。  
他知道利威爾要的很簡單，從孩提時代就幾乎沒有變過，活下去。而正式進入兵團後的他除了自己以外多了一個橫空成為最優先的對象，要求也很簡單，活下去。  
他彎身抱住止住笑的人，柔和的影子還殘留在他臉上，在做為一個強大的長官之前他感覺自己真是個差勁的男人，然而利威爾似乎也將這點放在他對他的愛裡面，真是奇怪。  
「利威爾──」  
「閉嘴，敢道歉就殺了你。」  
「⋯⋯」  
「我的選擇，我自己負責。」  
利威爾遲疑了下也伸手抱住艾爾文寬闊的後背，埋在對方的胸膛中傾聽只屬於這個世界的心跳和溫度，像是從靈魂深處深深地呼出一口氣。  
他也不明白自己為何突然整個人彷彿從長久以來的禁錮中釋放出來的笑了出來。  
當初在開口問艾爾文這個問題前也想著如果可以的話要退出前線，或許和對方到一個看得到海的地方生活，以自己幾乎沒機會花的薪水還夠支持兩人找到下一個目標之前的生活，艾爾文很適合當老師，下課後每天啃書啃個沒完。

雖然只是個誰都知道幾乎不會實現的夢想。

但當艾爾文幾乎說出他心中所想時仍忍不住笑了出來，而關於事情的規劃艾爾文總能想得更多更長遠。  
這個擁抱彷彿潔淨他滿身的血腥，即使等他回到現實中還有數不清的戰鬥要面對。  
「利威爾，」  
他忍不住將自己的頭更加用力地壓近艾爾文的胸膛，如果不是自己該死的身高，他甚至會想咬一口艾爾文的脖子。  
「你相信所謂的下輩子嗎？」  
「⋯如果你說有，那就是有。」  
他仰著頭皺眉，用眼神表示對方最好把頭低下來一點。  
艾爾文顯然接收到了這個信息，低下頭吻了下他的嘴唇，美麗的藍色虹膜因背光而從通透的寶藍轉為深海的顏色，喃喃道我可不敢保證。  
「只是──既然都能發生這麼神奇的事，」  
利威爾知道他指自己能遇見死人這檔事。  
「那下輩子這個概念也不是不可能吧？」  
他把手從後背抽回，拉住艾爾文的領子強迫他再次把頭彎下來，滿臉不滿地墊起腳又重重地親了下還在講話的男人，接口道「我這輩子還沒過完呢，不知道等我回去世界變成什麼樣子。」  
艾爾文又苦笑了下，以前面對利威爾的尖銳言語他很有辦法，現在從立場上就站不住腳，只有苦笑的份，扣住對方相比自己過於纖細但精實的腰，彎著身體，直直地望進利威爾的眼裡。

「你願意下輩子也跟我在一起嗎？」

「......」  
利威爾瞠大雙眼，回望那雙自己迷戀不已的海藍色，被對方不符想像的言語衝擊得卡殼了下，嗑嗑巴巴地回答「你是說追隨你嗎？這是當然的吧──」  
「不是，」艾爾文打斷他，「我是指和我在一起，交往、相愛、如果是可以結婚的世界更好、」  
「啊？」利威爾頭腦混亂極了，這傢伙知道自己在講甚麼嗎？他還在避免世界爆炸實踐他倆的諾言呢，那個吃屎的畜生都還沒死、  
「不只是下輩子，還有下下輩子，這回我沒能好好地盡到應有的責任、」  
「不用跟我說什麼狗屁責任，老子不是女人。」  
「我想要有更多時間愛你，你願意把未來的每一個世界都許給我嗎？」  
「渾蛋禿子聽人說話啊！廢話啊！不是說了我永遠都只追隨你一個人嗎？快閉嘴！」  
利威爾實在受不了對方的甜言蜜語，抓住對方的肩膀發力將人向後推。  
艾爾文被他推得猝不及防，只來得及撐起手肘避免自己可笑地後腦勺朝地，他跌在沙灘上，利威爾跨在他身上滿臉凶狠地捧住他的兩頰。  
「利威爾，我沒料到你對待我真誠的求婚如此粗暴。」  
「啊？你是不是沒被打過？」  
「我可是很認真的。雖然這輩子已經結束了，但如果有來世我想提前先把你訂下來。」  
「就要你住口了！」利威爾黑著臉將對方的臉捧起，用比剛才站著大力十倍不止的力道將嘴湊到對方嘴上，叼著艾爾文的下唇毫無章法地啃咬，讓他再也說不出這些令人不知所措的話。  
艾爾文從善如流地接住久違的親密，按著他的後腦加深，手指摩擦著後頸和後腦剃得短短的頭髮，另一手扣住他的腰不讓對方從自己身上逃離。  
比起情慾，這更像他們對彼此的承諾，唇齒交纏間艾爾文輕柔地蹭著利威爾的唇，「我這當你同意了？」他低聲問，回答是一個幾乎要把他咬疼的深吻和幾不可聞的「當然。」

他不記得他們吻了多久，從沙灘上起來時利威爾看著將細砂從身上拍落的艾爾文只覺得選擇把對方推倒實在是相當明智的舉動。  
他抬頭望向天空中的太陽已經逐漸落下，才初次意識到原來這個空間也存在時間。西下的太陽尚未轉為突兀的橘紅色，只是斜斜地灑在他們身上。  
艾爾文彷彿整個人被鍍上一層金光，金色的陽光穿過金色的髮絲使他看起來閃閃發光，利威爾幾乎無法將視線從他身上移開。  
他帶著太多惋惜和傷痛，幾乎輕掐一下就能溢出鮮血的憂傷被堅硬的外殼武裝，這麼一方小小的天地美好的令人流連忘返，一望無際的海洋和潔白的沙灘，還有他逝去已久的最重要的人。  
現實是昏暗的，泥土和著鐵鏽，分裂又合作、心懷鬼胎互相猜忌，卻只能不斷前行。他曾不只一次想過就這麼待在這個虛幻的夢中，但憶起在那狹窄的小巷中的誓言他便毅然決然閉上雙眼，在黑暗中迎接現實鋪天蓋地的臭氣。他知道艾爾文可能不會在意，但他無法接受沒有達成任務的自己。  
太陽落到海面上，兩人的臉頰染上夕陽餘暉，利威爾覺得艾爾文看起來要燒起來似地紅。  
這個夢可真仁慈，還留給他道別的時間。利威爾張口，想了想，他該說我會盡快來找你？還是？對於生死，他哪方都沒有執著。  
「不要急。」  
結果仍是艾爾文先開口。大概是看穿了他的迷惘。  
「我等你。」  
橘紅色的雲彩逐漸黯淡，夜幕已悄悄爬上另一端的天空。艾爾文伸手撫上他的面頰，憐愛地用拇指輕輕摩梭他的眼下，傾身在他右眼上落下一吻。  
他沒有抵抗，只是反射性地閉上眼，意識到眼前轉為一片黑暗後才猛地意識到些什麼，嘶聲力竭地大喊「艾爾文！你等著！我會完成你交給我的任務！你給我等著！」  
「不論你在哪我都會找到你！你等著！」  
吼聲迴盪在黑暗中，他感覺自己逐漸沉入水裡隨波逐流，耳邊灌滿氣泡往上的咕嘟咕嘟聲和對方融入水中的低沉嗓音。

「我等你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還是不重要的，我11還沒寫完但我又來更新了 哈哈哈哈哈哈，我是沒原則的女人  
> 老實說求婚是我打一開始就要寫的內容，但真的有點怕狗血...或怪怪的吧  
> 要是能看到這裡還不朝我扔東西就太感謝了，若可以留個言跟我說說話吧😂  
> 另，我要結尾了😭雖然我充滿恐懼(靠)等我寫完之後會一口氣放出來
> 
> 先看團長求婚壓壓驚吧，我寫了好多篇才發現這是人鬼戀呢 哈哈哈哈哈哈 我也有這天...嗑死人CP嗑到寫人鬼戀(诶幹不對我JOJO也寫過人鬼戀我怎麼都愛死一半的CP?


	10. Chapter 10

§10§

從美夢中清醒絕對不是件愉快的事。

沉入水中時以往溫暖的觸感隨著時間消失，他彷彿被猛地浸入湍急的冰冷水流，侵入鼻腔和耳內的水產生強烈的窒息感和耳鳴，水壓無情地壓迫意識，頭痛使他回想起爆炸的畫面，一瞬間記憶回流的衝擊如同巨浪般拍向腦海。  
爆炸、割傷、失血過多、昏迷⋯還有失手的挫敗感和憤怒，那個畜牲跑了，雖然應該不死也半殘。  
一直以來為了倖存的夥伴和同胞們不斷揮動刀柄，為了完成與艾爾文的誓言即使他和夥伴頭破血流也甘願繼續戰鬥，只要艾爾文還賦予的名號沒有消失在人們耳中，他就會繼續為了調查兵團披荊斬棘。  
試圖平靜激動起來的情緒，深呼吸調節身體傳來的各種疼痛。是了，他可以感知到自己在呼吸，看來是時候面對現實了。那些夢境如果他不記下來的話最終都會遺忘吧，多年積鬱彷彿消彌在那個溫暖的擁抱和親吻中，如今他能在槍砲威脅中獲得一丁點虛幻已經足夠仁慈。記不住又如何呢，艾爾文在這晦暗混亂的世界裡再次帶給他光亮，他就還能繼續戰鬥下去。

「這都是些什麼⋯阻止不了⋯」  
「⋯敏和皮克西斯⋯假使⋯背叛吉克⋯」  
這回他終於聽清了，自己耳邊的聲音是韓吉，顯然那場爆炸後韓吉透過某種方式找到了他，不知道他何時會醒，乾脆不時在他耳邊講講現況。雖然聽不太清，但進到腦海的隻字片語想來情況不樂觀。  
「葉卡派⋯脊髓液控制⋯這逃亡⋯」  
「就算我們⋯」

他們原以為最差就是成為世界的敵人，誰能料到還有比這個更糟糕的呢。

「⋯回過頭來，我們卻已經深陷囹於之中。」  
「⋯⋯」  
韓吉似乎疲憊極了，停止對著一個不會回答的人說話。

他聽到柴火霹啪的聲音，現在似乎是夜晚，他們在樹下紮營。韓吉幫他把傷口都處理過了，眼睛逐漸感受得到光線，火焰的光芒在眼皮上一跳一跳，這才注意到自己右半邊的臉被層層繃帶包住，左半臉則只有細小到可以被忽略的擦傷。  
恢復意識後大小不等的疼痛如浪潮般襲來，右手尖端衝上一陣麻痺感官的熱辣，隨極又消減下去，只剩細微的鈍痛，他身體的恢復力本就異於常人，在有人照護傷處的前提下又能更加飛速地痊癒。

「我們就在這苟活下去算了⋯你說是嗎，利威爾。」  
身旁的人打破沉默，夜晚的森林很靜，韓吉的聲音似是悶在什麼地方，但又迴盪在只剩柴火燃燒聲和樹葉摩擦的樹林，她說得很輕，他聽得很清。  
她維持一樣的姿勢，沒多久又離開到別的地方。利威爾感覺自己還無法完整地恢復對身體的掌控力，只能躺在這感受韓吉的一舉一動。她走到火堆旁，拖動類似木塊的物品在草地上發出沙沙聲，在組合、拼湊⋯在製作甚麼東西嗎？  
看來他們還沒到山窮水盡的時候，情況很糟糕，但他們有辦法，韓吉在製作些什麼的時候意味這將會被使用，而使用某種物品必有其目的。  
韓吉並不像她剛剛所說的和她就此苟活在世界的某個小角落。  
他知道她也累了，很久之前就累了，只是和他一樣被那個人安上不得已的責任，而他們也義無反顧的繼續向前行。  
或許重傷之後時間感會被拉長，利威爾越清醒越逐漸意識到他昏迷的時間搞不好沒有自己所想的那麼久，他忍不住想，艾爾文失去手臂時也是這樣嗎？所以一清醒便馬不停蹄地開始工作，即使疼痛鑽入腦髓都不敢停下，因為感覺在自己昏迷時已經流失了太多時間。  
當時他正朝著自己的目標邁出巨大的一步，所以不論如何都停不下來。當時利威爾知道自己無法阻止他，只有配合對方的要求，用沉默表達自己想表達的事。  
利威爾的思緒飄回三年前，恍神後時間又被快轉到他睜眼閉眼都無法忘卻的那一日，他腦中始終迴盪著艾爾文對他下的最後一個命令。利威爾覺得這是好事，讓他不論發生任何事情都不會遺忘。  
韓吉沉默地在一旁持續發出木塊的摩擦聲，柴火的霹啪聲仍然伴其左右，靜謐的森林看來是這麼的和平。

『敬告──』  
腦中隆隆響起的說話聲擊碎寧靜，韓吉將手上的某種工具放到草地上。  
『──直到所有生命被踏平殆盡，驅逐出這個世界。』

寧靜的碎片鋒利得割人。  
必須承認腦中響起聲音確實讓他嚇了跳，好處是在這個短暫的時間內他發現自己能撐起身了，張開乾啞的嘴，還能說話。  
「那坨狗屎⋯他在哪。」  
韓吉猛地轉過頭看著他。

他們交換這段時間缺失的彼此的資訊，手中目前的情報仍遠遠不足夠想出好的對策，嘴邊的肌肉繃得很緊，他們沒有時間徬徨。  
利威爾沒多久又昏昏欲睡，強撐著精神簡短地商討下一步；韓吉連夜照護他和躲避追兵，見他醒來後緊迫的精神也稍微鬆懈下來，積蓄已久的疲憊席捲而上。看著彼此充滿倦意的臉無奈地沉默了下，這如同調查兵團頓失重心的那幾日一樣，也是這樣在夜深人靜時和僅存的戰友萌生出相依為命的悽慘氛圍。

那些逝去的人還在等著他們，要連同大家的份，朝著那閃著微光的星星伸手。

*

起初利威爾連保持清醒都有困難，他不清楚自己的傷在常人眼中的嚴重程度，但看韓吉的眼神他知道自己這時的義務就是順從身體的疲憊沉沉睡去，修復他損壞的部分。  
韓吉拉著車一路走走停停，他跟著睡睡醒醒，不時伴隨傷口發炎併發的高燒症狀，在醫療資源不足的情況下無法迅速恢復身體實在令人懊惱，被熱浪燻得精神恍惚，簡陋的托運車顛簸一下都能讓大腦發出可怕的翁鳴震得噁心想吐。  
這回斷續的昏睡沒有再作任何夢，慶幸中又帶點失落，這個念頭浮現沒多久又被盤旋在腦中雲霧繚繞的熱氣蒸散。

不知是幸運還是不幸。  
他們首先遇上了瑪迦特元帥和車力巨人，利威爾已經能穩定地清醒，光是這點就使談判的成功率大幅增加。與人談判不是他的強項，但好說也跟隨調查兵團前團長多年，聽那人舌燦蓮花多少回，以及在地下城活下來的人擅於透析對方在緊繃狀態的心理，他只是不愛，不是不會。  
「利威爾‧阿克曼。」瑪迦特從腰間掏出槍看向韓吉，槍管朝上喀喀兩聲發出上膛的聲音，但忌諱的並不是她。  
利威爾幾乎被繃帶裹緊的面容透不出一絲情緒，果然他不論成為什麼樣子都是敵人最忌諱的對象。  
不構成威脅的殘破模樣讓對方手上那槍沒有扣下板機。而事實是，他看出這個瑪雷的軍官也失去對祖國的信任，他想做自己認為正確的事，保護自己想保護的人。  
他們可以合作。  
「所以呢？你們打算做甚麼？」軍官將槍柄下壓，戒備的模樣留在臉上，冷硬地說。  
韓吉說明了已知的葉卡兄弟的狀態，簡短的言語陳述他們同樣未知的部分。她知道，走投無路的合作中最能打動人心的是坦白，「我們只能集結力量，繼續前進。」  
瑪迦特將槍收回腰間。  
「差不多就這樣。」韓吉眼中閃著堅定的光芒，走向前伸出手。

達成協議。

在利威爾下次醒來時順著在自己睡眠期間失禮的目光而去，果不其然和軍官對上眼。  
他的虛弱竟成為合作夥伴卸下心防的最大原因，不貪圖他力量的合作者他還是第一次見，真是新奇。  
對方凜然的眼神沒有絲毫失禮的自覺，默默地將視線移回火堆，對著蒐集食材的韓吉喊了聲「阿克曼醒了。」  
韓吉將食材扔進不知哪來的簍子中朝他跑來，想攙扶的手被拍掉「我還沒殘廢。」  
他瞥見瑪加特一瞬間皺了下眉頭，韓吉似乎也瞧見了，光明正大地轉頭對軍官說道「你會習慣的，這傢伙就是這樣。」  
「⋯⋯」軍官對他們的直白無言。  
「好了，」利威爾撐起身靠在木板車上，「現在的狀況是？」  
「他們和葉卡派待在一起，」韓吉扔了條細小的木柴進火堆中「他們是指104的那幾個孩子。」跟他解釋道。  
「約翰似乎加入了葉卡派，和佛洛克基本算是領頭。目前的計劃是和他們匯合。」  
韓吉站起身，弄了個鍋子和變回人類的車力巨人──皮克──弄起晚餐，瑪迦特則在火堆上放了個可以吊掛鍋子的木架。  
「怎麼匯合。」自知幫不上忙，調整了下姿勢順便理解自己身體的復原程度。  
「葉卡派要在人前處決伊雷娜和歐良果朋，約翰會在現場。他給出信號後皮克會突破人群將約翰、伊雷娜和歐良果朋都帶走、」  
利威爾轉頭看了下煮起野味湯的兩位女士「帶走那女人幹嘛？」  
「這是我這邊的條件。」回答的是瑪迦特，嚴肅的軍官臉沒有變化。韓吉又接著說完「其他人帶上城裡的物資趁亂離開，到這裡匯合。大約是這樣。」  
湯似乎滾了，溝火和煮沸的水蒸氣使丘陵的夜晚沒那麼寒冷，溫暖的水氣緩解身體上的不適，利威爾點頭表示明白。原本想接著一句「我負責接應嗎」，還沒吃上一口晚餐就逐漸犯睏的身體讓他硬生生吞下，現在的自己還能作什麼呢。  
「我前幾天親自去和他們碰頭過，你想知道他們那邊的狀況嗎？」  
韓吉不知從哪變出一只碗，混合著野菜和根莖類的湯散發出原始的氣味，他到謝後接下，與從前連食物都沒有的環境相比這野菜湯對他來說不算太差。  
「不必了，下次吧。」  
眾人陸續盛裝晚餐，韓吉大約看出他尚須休息聳了聳肩表示理解。四人各自散在營火旁沉默地享用野菜湯，暫時沒有追兵的情況下火起得不小，木材斷裂在火堆邊緣和在火中焦黑成炭的細碎掉落聲交替劈啪響起。  
光單向地打在臉上，四人背後拉出長長的陰影，對於接下來的計劃心思各異。

如果只有兩人的話什麼都做不了。  
瑪迦特看著他們逐漸增加的人數和從巨人口中摔落河邊的人面色一動，不論動機手段目地，他和皮克、韓吉和利威爾，什麼都做不了。  
加入隊伍的調查兵們吵吵嚷嚷打破四人美其名成年人的距離美，那無法消彌的警戒和尷尬氣氛被年輕人的愛恨糾葛大聲突破，他們不願明言的矛盾在別人的衝突中獲得緩解。  
一行人忙碌地整理從城裡帶出的物資。食材、武器、瓦斯、醫療用品，韓吉多日緊繃的臉終於鬆懈下來，他轉頭看向為了迎接這幫生力軍而清醒的利威爾悄悄呼出一口氣，他們最強大的戰鬥力必須盡快好起來，這會兒有了醫療用品真是天大的好消息。  
當初韓吉的計畫很簡單，他們必須集結人力。  
所以他們從兩人變成四人，再來是這一個班的加入及戰士們加入，一口氣提升至十二人。論人數，他們依舊大大地不利；論戰力，他們比任何其他成群結隊的傢伙都要強，不論是能跟著這兩個頂尖的長官活到現在的調查兵們、還是長期受過專業軍事化訓練的戰士。他們立場迥異，但現階段目標一致。  
利威爾下午看著這群人風塵僕僕地趕到，用眼神清點了遍自家的小鬼一個都沒有少，沉默地又躺回木板上。自己曾經的那個精銳班為了現在的班中缺席的叛逆小鬼永遠地和世界道別了，失去這種事他已麻痺，但永遠都無法習慣。  
「利威爾，左手右手？」  
韓吉從物資中脫身，抓著一管藥劑突然出現，「抗生素。」她簡單地說明。  
「連這東西都有。」跟外星人相處久了，對於她忽然冒出來並不感到驚訝，用僅剩三指的手拉起左手袖口，伸到她面前。  
「嗯⋯幸好佛洛克他們佔領的那個據點中還有不少基本的藥物。」  
睏意隨著持續不退的發熱無數次地襲上，或許跟韓吉給她這一針也有關係，垂著眼看針頭從手臂抽出，又閉上了眼「⋯謝啦。」  
「不謝，等你好我們還要拯救世界呢。」  
「哼。痛宰那對腦袋裝屎的兄弟。」  
韓吉的腳步聲又走回河邊，意識逐漸模糊前隱約聽見還落在水中的小鬼不知對著誰小聲地回話。

『我當時只想摀住耳朵甚麼也不聽。』  
『如果這麼做的話那些化為灰燼的屍體絕對不會原諒我的吧。』

是嗎，所以回來了啊。

沒錯啊，即使累到想乾脆就此長眠，想起故人的臉就覺得自己還要再走下去才行。  
我還要活著去完成我的最後一個任務，即使變成這個殘廢樣子都要達成。只有活著能達成和那傢伙的約定。雖然即使死了也可以去赴下一個約。  
身體的疼痛都比不上下一次面對別人死亡的疼痛。我已經不需獲得誰的原諒，因為很努力了。以前的戰鬥是為了不讓自己後悔，現在每一次戰鬥是為了讓自己不再感到痛苦而拚盡全力。

但像我這樣的怪人並不多見。所以啊，小鬼，你只是一個很普通的人類而已，不需要感到自責。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章完結！  
> 完結之前還是想求求留言陪我聊天[ぴえん]
> 
> 希望還有看到現在的人沒有忘記我前面說的...這會是個轉生結局
> 
> 不得不說 我是真的怕被打，但也是真的原本就想寫這個


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他身不由己地被時間推著往前，那一日的道別卻拉著他向後，不論怎麼懷抱回憶明日的太陽總會升起，一度徘徊在夾縫中粉身碎骨。  
> 一望無盡的碧藍雙眼即使離去仍乘載著對他的信任和愛，上回因失去迷失在海洋邊緣，這回帶著已許下的諾言踏步向前。

§11§

這天的晚餐是燉菜。不再是充滿土味的清湯和不知有沒有營養價值的野草，堪稱近期最豐盛的一餐。  
下午打的抗生素在長期未使用藥物的身體迅速發揮效用，利威爾直到晚餐時間都沒能清醒。

他們集結現有的人力之後緊接著是一場與世界的惡戰，利威爾不打算勉強自己最後一晚珍貴的修復身體的時間。雖說平時睡得並不多，但那是在他能以一擋百的情況下。  
他彷彿又回到昏迷時溫柔包覆著身體的溫水之中，外界的光影和聲音都隔著一層流動的水。營火照射在水牆上散射成無數道黃白相間的光順著水紋鋪在他身上，聲音彷彿隔了一層薄膜斷斷續續地不真切。  
『你們會⋯保護⋯而和我戰鬥，』  
是個不太熟的女孩的聲音，這群人當中的女孩除了米卡莎以外似乎只有那個憲兵團的⋯哦對，她是瑪萊的士兵。  
『米卡莎。』  
『畢竟⋯沒有想過⋯更重要了吧。』  
而且是個理性的小孩。沒有要挑起爭端，但明白事情得被說開。  
『所以你認為應該要殺掉我？』  
米卡莎的聲音可真大，那女孩提到的是艾倫吧。  
作戰前夕起這麼大衝突簡直不能更煩人，真吵啊，自從回來就沒有消停過。  
我們和瑪萊的關係本就三言兩語說不清，只是這群冤有頭債有主地正好碰在一塊⋯哈，走到現在的每個人在怎麼強悍，事到如今還有甚麼比保護重要的人更重要。人們可以為了這個顛倒黑白不分善惡，艾爾文，你能為了理想做出這些事還真噁心，抱歉啊，我沒辦法為了人類的大義做出正確的選擇，所以讓你這麼死去了。我選擇做不讓自己後悔的選擇，畢竟我只是個自私的人類。  
『⋯⋯』  
『我也⋯想阻止⋯一個⋯』  
外頭的聲音轉小，憲兵團女孩音調平穩，聽不真切。  
『我不希望我在瑪萊的父親被殺。』  
『所以⋯協助⋯』  
『如果可以⋯在那之前⋯互相爭鬥⋯』  
在這當口不解決矛盾是不行的，但解決矛盾搞不好也是死路一條，艾爾文，如果是你會怎麼做？

韓吉在大夥都收拾完才來叫醒利威爾，將最後一碗燉菜塞到他手中。  
「抱歉啊，剛剛吃飯時很吵吧。」  
她解開斗篷的扣子拉了拉領口，擠出一個無可奈何的笑。  
三指也能將碗拿穩，利威爾伸出左手拍拍韓吉的肩，傾斜木碗把燉菜倒入口中。  
「有甚麼好抱歉的，那群小鬼很吵我第一天知道嗎？」  
「⋯就算你還要一碗也沒了，年輕人真是會吃。」  
韓吉接過空碗，眼神疲憊地望著木板拖車。  
利威爾沒出聲，靜靜地坐在拖車上。方才韓吉脫下斗篷時他才注意到她領口的波洛領結已經不在了，自己的也老早不見。那群小鬼身上究竟還有沒有，他沒注意過。  
但艾爾文的還在。  
起初對方去世時他將自己的收在房間的盒子裡，戴上艾爾文的勳章。  
後來出戰頻繁後他又取出自己的，將艾爾文的收進盒子內。  
這次離開兵團前連同給對方的信件和領結一併埋入墓碑旁的一方土內。  
如果回得去，就去取回來；如果回不去，那就隨著時間消失在土地中吧。  
「明天的作戰是什麼。」  
「從這裡到港口，大約五個多小時。乘上亞茲瑪比特的飛行船，雖然不知道艾倫具體位置，但跟著地鳴巨人的方向應該可以稍微推測。」  
「了解。」  
「你身體如何？」  
「臉上的傷不礙事，右手只剩三指也能拿刀，長時間單獨站立可能有困難，短時間沒問題。使用立體機動裝置的話只要不落地應該能飛好一段時間。」  
韓吉沉吟了會，利威爾將包裹住下半身的布掀開捏了捏受傷的腳，其他人散開在不同的樹根下三三兩兩躺在一塊休息，一時之間又只剩下火呼呼燃燒的聲音。  
右腳膝蓋因爆炸受到極大的破壞，使他身體恢復至今仍大多時間躺在木板車上昏睡。利威爾看著差點被粉碎的關節又看了看垂下眼思考的韓吉。  
上一次腳受傷沒能出戰，失去了艾爾文的右臂；這次不論如何都要出戰，儘管狀態比前次更糟糕。  
「明天出發前再幫我把腳固定下吧。」  
「啊啊，好。再給你打一針吧。」  
「謝了。」  
韓吉轉身去掏藥物，鋪著火光的半張退去徬徨，刻著堅毅的線條；陷入陰影的半張臉寧靜而憂傷。  
「利威爾，」  
他伸出手遞到她眼前，看著針頭戳入皮膚，平淡地應了聲。  
「下一任團長我想交給阿爾敏。」  
「嗯，他很適合。」  
注射完畢，針頭又從皮膚中抽出。  
「我以為你會罵我。」  
「想討罵直說，臭四眼。」  
將所剩不多的資源箱整了整，明天不需要帶那麼多東西，韓吉背對著他忍不住發笑。軍旅生涯十幾年，難得出戰前感傷一回。她在他身邊的草地鋪上防水布拉著大衣躺下。  
「我們做得夠好嗎？」  
「妳已經足夠好了。」  
「哈，我是能被利威爾兵長認可的團長耶。」  
「閉嘴，巨人白癡。」  
「你也已經做得足夠好了。」  
利威爾也拉好自己身上的布，藥逐漸發揮效用，襲上意識的睏意讓他想打斷戰友突如其來的閒聊「睡了。建議妳閉上他媽的嘴──」  
「艾爾文會怎麼說？」韓吉打斷他可能接著要爆出的一串髒話。  
「──啊？」  
「你還有再遇見他嗎？」  
「⋯⋯」  
韓吉閉上眼又睜開，頂上的月光走入樹葉的縫隙輕淺地落在他們身上，淡得幾乎看不見的銀白光斑不一會被漂來的雲朵遮住。  
利威爾只剩一隻眼睛了，艾爾文會怪我嗎？  
「艾爾文會要妳閉上嘴趕緊睡覺。」  
「他才不會這麼說。」  
「但我會。」  
月光透不過帶著水氣的雲朵。四周此起彼落的呼吸聲和逐漸熄滅的營火嘶嘶作響，流落野外這麼多天來竟在擬好計劃前一晚初次感受到被大自然包圍其中的美好，即使明天起又要面對硝煙和戰火，她卻不可思議地感到平靜。  
韓吉翻了個身，乖乖地結束話題「晚安。」  
「晚安。」利威爾回答，耳邊興奮過頭的聲音終於安靜下來。傷處還在陣陣發疼，但比起無法戰鬥而失去的痛好上幾百倍。

在牆內的鬥爭已將對自己的人性揮灑殆盡，踏向不知終點為何的路途中失去不計其數的夥伴。利威爾看著點點星光閃爍在搖盪的樹影間，枝葉隨風一陣陣規律地沙沙作響，他想起那個帶著潮濕氣味的海岸，被海風沖刷上岸的浪花碎在沙灘上，散成雪白的泡沫。閉上眼彷彿回到那個萬里無雲的海邊，身旁站著帶給他生命亮光的金髮男人。  
他身不由己地被時間推著往前，那一日的道別卻拉著他向後，不論怎麼懷抱回憶明日的太陽總會升起，一度徘徊在夾縫中粉身碎骨。  
一望無盡的碧藍雙眼即使離去仍乘載著對他的信任和愛，上回因失去迷失在海洋邊緣，這回帶著已許下的諾言踏步向前。  
不論前路如何，決不會止步於此。

艾爾文，我會完成我們的誓言，與你來世再相見。

※

「史密斯先生，四號桌麻煩您。」  
「來了。」  
利威爾從短髮女孩手中接過托盤，俐落地將咖啡和總匯三明治送至四號桌。  
廚房正忙得不可開交，不知今天是什麼日子，這小小的咖啡廳來客數比往常多兩至三倍。他已經往返外場和小廚房四五趟都沒停下──這真的只是咖啡廳，雖然也有供應鬆餅或總匯等輕食，但不得不說一週能被點到五六次就了不起了，而今天，就被點了五六次。  
直到大夥停下腳步時已是一般人的用餐時間，窗外的光線被夕陽染成橘黃色，斜斜地灑進店內。  
利威爾解下腰上的半身圍裙整整齊齊地摺好收進自己的公事包，身後的女孩正打算開口，他擺擺手「我自己洗乾淨拿回來，不必麻煩你們。」  
「可是⋯」名牌上寫著米勒的女孩調整了下頭上的方巾，不安地望著他。  
「我會自己跟法蘭說。」利威爾拍拍身上的白襯衫毫不在意地走出吧台，嗯，沒有弄髒。  
「好的。」聽到老闆的名字米勒放心地低頭清洗杯盤，一抬頭，又看到客人望向吧台似是要點單。  
她慌忙關上水龍頭，正拿起擦手布就被尚未離開的人制止。  
「你忙吧，我去就好。」  
「好的，謝謝您！四號桌的客人。」  
利威爾點頭，放下公事包拿起吧台上的菜單就朝四號桌走去。  
直到走近客人時他才想起下午也給這位客人送過餐。  
「您好，請問需要什麼呢？」  
利威爾將菜單遞給埋首於電腦工作的客人，在一旁靜靜地等待。  
先前太過匆忙導致他沒仔細瞧瞧這位──金髮的帥哥，嗯，絕對稱得上是帥哥。  
桌上擺著幾張資料和筆記型電腦，看來是來咖啡廳尋求一個舒適的工作環境，話說回來，都到咖啡廳了還帶著工作幹嘛？  
「我要一杯冰滴咖啡，這樣就好。」  
「好的，稍後為您送來。」  
利威爾制式化地回應，盯在對方身上的眼神還來不及收回，和對方抬起的眼神撞個正著、該死，他的眼睛、  
「謝謝。稍後還是你為我送餐嗎？嗯...史密斯先生。」  
金髮帥哥絲毫沒有被盯著瞧的窘迫，看了看利威爾胸前尚未摘下的名牌反問道。  
「如果您需要，就由我為您服務。這裡跟您收回菜單。」  
利威爾想著自己還扔在吧台後的公事包，誰管他媽的原本要回家這件事，這該死迷人的金髮碧眼帥哥怎麼回事，多看一眼都賺。  
「啊，不好意思。」  
「謝謝您。」  
接過對方遞回的菜單轉身走回吧台替客人點單，利威爾摘下胸前的名牌扔進包裡，打開金髮男人連同菜單一起塞入他手中寫著姓名電話的紙條。  
必須承認自己望進金髮男人──艾爾文史密斯──那雙深邃的藍眼睛時心跳漏了一拍。  
哦，史密斯。難怪剛剛看著我的名牌愣了下，這世界史密斯可真多。

「您的冰滴咖啡。」  
利威爾將咖啡放到艾爾文桌上，艾爾文抬頭露出禮貌性的微笑回道「謝謝。」  
他抽起對方的消費明細，回望仍盯著自己不放的藍眼睛「您今天免單。」  
艾爾文沒有收回流連在他臉上的視線「我想這意味著下次是我買單，史密斯先生。」  
「利威爾，」他坐到艾爾文對面，「叫我利威爾就好。」  
金髮男人的笑容更深了，

「好的。很高興認識你，利威爾史密斯先生。」

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於完結了，謝謝願意點進來的大家。  
> 雖然看著不多，但這是我人生第一次寫超過兩萬的文章（唉）對個人而言大概是個里程碑（⋯  
> 不知這樣的結尾是否有些虎頭蛇尾之感，但老實說我原先就是想讓利利帶著對艾爾文的想念與愛繼續後面的旅途（雖然地鳴篇⋯嗯），這會是他往前走的助力而不是讓他痛苦的阻力  
> 轉生則是原本就⋯我要團兵生生世世在一起（怪獸家長臉）  
> 晚點再發個一直很想發的文章中自己喜歡的小彩蛋/解釋（彩蛋？我也不知道怎麼形容）  
> 總之 謝謝願意點進來看的人


	12. 我管不住自己的手，的後記

我管不住想寫後記跟試圖解釋些甚麼的手

關於。為什麼會有這篇(我原本還發文說我AOT坑沒打算寫文因為糧食已經很多...)  
起初我只是一個腦洞，利利夢到爾文，但卻以為那是真的，因為艾爾文的存在對他來說太過自然。結果韓吉聽了嚇壞了，以為他精神不正常。  
想說寫個腦洞而已，一篇，後來變成兩篇，後來變成三篇...然後才變成現在這樣。  
看漫畫的時候總覺得其他小孩在長大，每個人多少都有點外表或氣質的差異，只有利利看起來跟以前一樣...給人一種他的時間永遠停留在白夜的感覺，但再看到後面又覺得不是這樣。總之，這是我寫這篇的很不重要的心路歷程(抱歉

關於。試圖解釋些什麼.jpg  
-第二篇的樹林和去大海的部分。  
樹林已經裝不下他的鬱悶，只有廣闊無邊的大海能接住他所有的悲傷和空虛。  
-同是第二篇，後面的部分。  
用來形容利利內心的是夢幻島，主角(彼得潘)的時間是停止的。  
形容艾爾文跟阿爾敏的是烏托邦，許多人想以此為目標去努力，但終究只是一個理想。  
夢幻島感覺更童話一點，而烏托邦則貼近現實...但實際上兩個都不存在於現實。(唉，我在說甚麼，能理解嗎)  
-第三篇的信其實是日記。 剛開始寫了很多情緒性內容，後來才逐漸變成書信模式。 真正寫給艾爾文的信內容都很短，報告似的。 -艾爾文選擇出現想至少為了安慰對方，但後來發現這麼做反而讓他感到錯亂，所以逐漸不再出現。他認為利利屬於寧可信其有的類型  
莫莫沒有出現是因為這個太難解釋，對於實事求是的韓吉而言自己的出現反而容易混淆韓吉的內心，所以默默選擇不出現。但平時總陪在她身邊。  
-第四篇裡利利在瑪萊做的和艾爾文一起逛市集看夕陽的夢。無意識的夢境裡艾爾文的右手還在。但這個設定我好像在後面自己也不記得是不是不小心拋棄了(...  
-第九篇韓吉說的話。  
「皮克⋯令⋯⋯蒙在鼓裏⋯⋯逮捕⋯反⋯⋯」在講逮捕義勇軍的事情。他們被皮克西斯蒙在鼓裡，後來義勇軍又反過來聯合葉卡派要脅軍團。  
「⋯⋯後被他們⋯⋯風聲⋯地牢⋯」被葉卡派的小孩走漏風聲(艾倫被調查軍團關入地牢的事)。結果後來情勢逆轉，變成他們被關到地牢。  
「沒⋯到⋯⋯歐良⋯⋯尼科⋯⋯不知⋯⋯」對於艾倫的計畫跟紅酒的是歐良果彭都不知情，在尼科洛的餐廳發生衝突。  
「阿爾⋯⋯地牢⋯找你⋯⋯克⋯」阿爾敏一行人和尼科洛都在地牢，她單獨被押來帶他們去找吉克的地點。  
因為真的看起來滿破碎的所以補完一下。

關於。最後結尾的轉生  
-一個想開的新坑，但不知道寫不寫得出來，哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈  
-利利在外面工作時用了史密斯這個常見的姓氏，後來才認識了艾爾文。實現了我想讓利利自然而然地掛上史密斯這個姓氏的夙願。  
-因為不一定會寫所以先講出來當作我寫完了(靠

就這樣，謝謝大家，我講完了，下台一鞠躬。  
真的是很不重要又毫無內容的後記。


End file.
